Que Me Alcance La Vida
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Onesort Un relato contado por el mismo Inuyasha, después de tener tres año casado, con aquella chica de cabello azabache


**Que Me Alcance La Vida**

**Summary****.-**

_Un relato contado por el mismo Inuyasha, después de tener tres año casado, con aquella chica de cabello azabache, ojos marrones, piel __blanca y una sonrisa angelical; nos dice lo feliz que se encuentra al tener a su esposa y su pequeño con el; mostrándonos el día de su aniversario, rogándole al cielo que le alcance la vida para tener todo esa felicidad que Kagome le brinda._

**Único Capitulo.-**

Feh!! Lo se soy un tonto, no puedo escribir esta carta, se que hoy es nuestro aniversario… también se que tenemos tres años de casados y aquello se me hace algo irreal, algo que todavía no puedo creer.

Nuestro pequeño Inutaisho, si este pequeño pedazo de cielo que nos mando Kami… tiene mis ojos ámbar lo único que saco de mi, de ello me encuentro orgulloso, tu pelo azabache que tanto me gusta, aquel aroma que tanto adoro.

Es un niño demasiado hermoso, hermoso como su madre, un ángel, un pedacito de ambos, aquel fruto de nuestro amor.

Te veo, te encuentras a mi lado, acostada entre mis brazos, tus ojos cerrados, tus cejas, tu delgada y perfecta nariz, esos labios carmines y tu nívea piel, suave como la misma nieve.

¡¡Oh!!, Kagome ¿como puedo negarte las cosas??, ¿Cómo puedo decirte un no a lo que me pides??, soy tan vulnerable a ti, a tus labios, a esos besos que me das con demasiada sensualidad y aquellas caricias que me dan tus manos, por ello nunca me puedo enojar contigo.

Con mi mano acaricio tu hombro desnudo, dándote suaves caricias en el, que tan solo veo como me correspondes con una sonrisa en tus labios, aquella sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver en tu rostro.

Veo que abres primero un ojo para después el otro, viéndome fijamente con aquella sonrisa en tus labios no desaparezca. En mis labios se hace una sonrisa, al ver en la forma en que despiertas, verte tan tentadora para volver hacerte el amor.

Aquel brillo que me muestran tus ojos marrones, en estos momentos me siento tan feliz de temerte aquí entre mis brazos, contemplándote y saber que solo eres para mí, egoístamente para mí.

Veo como te estiras para después acorrucarte en mi pecho desnudo, solo para darme uno, dos y tres besos.

Miro tu rostro y tienes en el una sonrisa de la cual tanto me gusta, la cual expresa mucha inocencia y amor por mi.

"buenos días" me lo dices con aquella sonrisa

"buenos días" te contesto mientras me acerco poco a poco a tus labios, primero los rozo haciendo que cierres tus ojos, para después envolver tu labio inferior con mis labios, dejando que un suspiro salga de tus labios y una ricita al saber que con una mano te he dado cosquillas al tratar de tenerte cerca de mi.

Tus labios los trato como el más dulce manjar antes probado, tus suspiros se hacen música para mis oídos, tu cuerpo se pega mas al mió desnudo, sentir tu piel desnuda bajo la mía, hace que quiera hacerte ahora mismo el amor.

Siento como tus brazos se enrollan en mi cuello, ocasionando que tu misma quedes debajo mió, sintiendo el roce de tu piel con la mía, poco a poco empiezo a sentir como en tus labios se forma una sonrisa, sabiendo bien que el motivo es… que en estos momentos tu bien sabes que parece ser que ninguno de los dos ira a trabajar.

Me separo de tus labios, viendo como te encuentras debajo de mi, con aquella sonrisa de inocencia, tus labios hinchados, tus ojos con aquel brillo antes de hacerte el amor y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, aunque ya sean tres años siempre se encuentran así, tal ves nunca vas a cambiar y de aquello me alegro; cinco años de conocernos y tres de casados, felizmente casados, como los cuentos de hadas, y quien me viera ahora se reiría de mi, al pensar que el gran Inuyasha se ha enamorado profundamente y cree que la felicidad al igual que los cuentos de hadas son eternos.

"Creo que llamare al trabajo" te lo digo con un todo demasiado seductor, ocasionándote que te sonrojes más, tan solo para que yo mismo sonría de orgullo.

"tú deberías de hacer lo mismo" te lo informo y a la vez ordeno, creo que eso es más que suficiente para darte a entender que este día te quiero solo para mí.

Veo como sonríes coquetamente, enrollando más tus brazos en mi cuello, para darme un beso lentamente, me separó poco a poco viendo como un brillo intenso se encuentra en tus ojos solo que aquello ocasiona en mí un fuego interno, dejándotelo ver en mis ojos ámbar.

"tal ves tengas razón" te escucho decirme, claro que me doy cuenta del tono de sensualidad que me lo dices, coqueteándome descaradamente.

"mmmm y que propone la **señora Taisho**" lo digo dándole énfasis al señora Taisho, recordando el día que le dije que se casara conmigo.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, una noche lluviosa, era como si el mismo clima o la naturaleza expresara mi alma, mis sentimientos, atormentada, llena de truenos, la lluvia con un fuerte granizo, roca… simplemente roca cayendo al suelo, a los carros, a las azoteas, simplemente roca…

Las nubes, grandes masas de nubes negras tapando el cielo, sin la visión de la misma luna llena, que se que el mismo calendario lo anuncia, las estrellas sin brindar su luz, todo simplemente oscuro… oscuro.

Bien se podría decir que la luna seria mi corazón, siendo tapado por densas tinieblas, o mejor la neblina que no me deja ser feliz, las inseguridad y aquella capa de fortaleza y orgullo.

No se si son lagrimas, lagrimas que salen de mis ojos que se acumulan en ellos recorriendo mis mejillas lentamente, mi corazón llorando, al igual que la misma cuidad, tal ves no me he dado cuenta de que por segunda ves me encuentro llorando, la primera fue por la perdida de mi madre y ahora, por la perdida de la mujer la cual amo y me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Camino lentamente sin rumbo fijo por la cuidad, me encuentro empapado de pies a cabeza, mis manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón, mi chaqueta húmeda al igual que mis pantalones y zapatos; mi cabello húmedo, tal ves me enferme pero que mas da, por mí ahora mismo seria ideal que un coche me atropellara o lo mejor del caso morir.

Sin ella, sin mi Kagome que más daba la vida, se que tengo la culpa de que ella se aya apartado de mi vida, lo se, soy un estupido, que tan solo creyó que el amor de su vida era una mujer fría sin escrúpulos, sin darse cuenta que realmente a la que ama y siempre amo es aquella chiquilla inocente que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Mil veces se lamentaba el haberle dicho aquellas palabras a la mujer que ama "vete de mi lado, es que no entiendes Kagome que a la que amo es a Kikio", ¿por que había dicho eso??, tan solo fue segado por el "amor" que le profesaba Kikio, pero ahora que Kagome se fue y lo dejo, se había dado cuenta de cuanto la ama a ella y nunca sintió nada por aquella otra mujer.

Como decía el refrán "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" y como era cierto aquello nunca supo que tenia a Kagome hasta que la perdió para siempre, para siempre…

¿Cómo fui tan estupido al tener a la mujer de mi vida y dejarla ir tan fácilmente??, la tuve en mis manos y la deje ir, la deje ir…

Puedo escuchar como empieza a sonar y vibrar mi móvil, no tengo ganas de contestar tal ves sea Kikio, preguntándose por que diablos no he llegado a su departamento, pero no tengo ganas de saber de ella, menos de ella que por su maldita culpa hoy perdí a la mujer que realmente ama y amara por siempre.

¡Maldición!!, ¿Por qué diablos tanta insistencia??, ¿es que acaso uno no puede estar solo??, parece ser que no; tomo mi teléfono, sacándolo de mi bolsa para ver en la pantalla del móvil el nombre de Sango con letras negras, abro el móvil para después oprimir el botón verde, dando aceptar a la llamada y contestarla.

"¿Sango?" lo pregunto

"Si, Inuyasha, que bueno que te encuentro" me lo dice con alivio "¿donde estas?" me lo pregunta demasiado rápido y algo alterada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Se lo pregunto al escuchar su voz

"necesito que vayas al aeropuerto, tienes que detener que vaya a cometer alguna locura" me lo dice Sango, con su voz sonando demasiado angustiada.

"¿Locura?" lo pregunto demasiado confundido

"¿Quién?" lo vuelvo a preguntar

"Kagome, Inuyasha es Kagome" me lo confiesa, solo siento como mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente.

"Debes de ir con ella, su vuelo sale dentro de una hora" me lo confiesa "¡Oh!!, Inuyasha debes impedir que se vaya, yo se que tu la amas y ella también siente lo mismo por ti" me lo dice.

"¿me ama?" lo pregunto con demasiado asombro

"Por supuesto que si tonto, ¿Por qué crees que se va?" me lo pregunta y aquello era cierto, ¿Por qué Kagome se iba??, ¿es que acaso lo ama demasiado? "es para dejarte ser feliz con Kikio, eres un tonto Inuyasha, a ella le parte verte con Kikio, por eso se va, pero tienes que ir por ella" me lo vuelve a repetir

No se que hacer, o no se muy bien que me sucede, se que Sango trata de darme una oportunidad con Kagome, pero ¿será correcto??, ya le he hecho demasiado daño y no quiero que por mi culpa sufra mas.

Tal vez ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ir al aeropuerto, tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla y decirle que la amo y que no quiero que me deje, tal vez si sea feliz, verdaderamente feliz con ella.

"¿Inuyasha??, ¿Inuyasha?" escucho la voz de Sango sacarme de mis pensamientos

"el vuelo de Kagome sale a las 11, tienes que darte prisa… su vuelo es para Inglaterra" lo concluye Sango para después escuchar como cuelga el teléfono.

Lo recuerdo demasiado bien, llegue al aeropuerto todo empapado, buscando a Kagome por todas direcciones sin tener éxito alguno, solo hasta que la misma voz anuncia "vuelo a Inglaterra, numero 05810, vayan a la sala de espera".

Al escuchar el anuncio solo corro, a la sala que se supone que es la de espera, buscándote por todo el lugar, para después hallarte sentada en una de las bancas.

"¿En que piensas Inuyasha?" te escucho decirme, haciendo que regrese a la realidad brutalmente.

"Recordaba el día que te pedí matrimonio" te lo confieso, mientras te veo a los ojos.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 05810, con el destino a Inglaterra cinco minutos para el abordo" lo escucho al tratar de caminar hacia ti.

Te vi sentada ahí, en aquel sitio apartada de todos, estaba ya enfrente de ti contemplándote de pies a cabeza, viendo tu gabardina negra y esas botas del mismo color tapando el pantalón de mezclilla que se veía al igual que una playera blanca.

Estoy empapado de pis a cabeza, gotas escurriendo de mi cabello, pantalón y playera que se añade al igual que toda mi ropa a mi cuerpo.

Veo como tu cabeza empieza a moverse para mirar arriba de ti, mostrándome esos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza, lágrimas y asombro por verme ahí, parado enfrente de ti.

"I-un-ya-sha" lo murmuras con uno que otro sollozo se escucha salir de tus labios, mientras te pones de pie, tratando de creer que me encuentro delante de ti.

"¿A que has venido?" me lo preguntas con aquella voz de tristeza y sin apaciguar bien tus lagrimas y llanto.

"Kagome, no quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate… conmigo" te lo confieso y a la vez suplico, mientras te tomo entre mis brazos.

Siento como lloras en mi pecho, mientras empiezas a temblar como una hoja, es como si todo el llanto y sufrimiento descargaras de tus hombros y conciencia, tratando de relajarte o sentirte segura en mis brazos.

"¿Para que quieres que me quede?" me lo susurras mientras te encuentras en mis brazos

"yo-yo" lo balbuces, es que es tan difícil el decirte el te amo

"Tu eres feliz con ella, ¿Por qué me haces esto?" me lo reprochas viéndome fijamente a los ojos, mostrándome aquellas lagrimas que no dejan de salir de tus hermosos ojos.

"por que… te amo" se lo confieso por fin, aliviado de que ya le aya podido decir aquel anhelado te amo; se que esto no cambie mucho entre nosotros, pero se que tengo una esperanza tan solo por ver aquella leve sonrisa entre sus labios, aunque la amargura no desaparece.

"¿Lo dices en serio, o me tomas el pelo?" me lo preguntas, con una que otra lagrima resbalando por tus mejillas.

No puedo decirte nada, es como si mi propia boca se hubiera secado.

"No tienes que decírmelo Inuyasha, te entiendo" me lo dices sin darme oportunidad de decirte algo o defenderme, veo como bajas tu mirada y das un paso hacia atrás, quitándote de mis brazos.

"Kagome, yo…" trato de explicarte mientras me acerco hacia a ti, no se tal ves el volver a repetirte el yo te amo pueda tenerte en mi brazos, pero solo veo como con tu mano derecha tomas tu maleta y te das la vuelta hacia la entrada.

"Kagome, yo…" te lo vuelvo a repetir tratando de alcanzarte pero aquella maldita vez que anuncia la ultima llamada a tu vuelo me interrumpe.

"Adiós, Inuyasha" me lo dice Kagome, mientras se va por la entrada a la pista de vuelo, junto con los demás pasajeros.

"Espera" lo murmuro al ver como te alejas y me dejar solo en aquella sala.

Acaso Kagome no se daba cuenta, es que así como así el adiós, ¿sin valorar el "te amo" que le dije?.

Eso si que no, no iba a permitir que se fuera sin haberme escuchado antes bien, sin decirle o gritarle que la amo sobre todas las cosas, y enterarse de que sin ella vivo un infierno, que sin ella primero prefiero estar muerto a que tener que vivir la vida que me queda sin su cariño, sin su sonrisa, sin sus labios, sin ella misma.

Solo veo como Kagome aborda el trasporte para ir directo al avión que la lleva al vuelo, tal vez tenga chancee de alcanzarla y creo que aquello era lo que tenia que hacer.

No recuerdo bien que fue lo que hice para llegar ante ella; si pase por un guardia de seguridad, una aeromoza que solo la escucho gritarme "señor, señor" al igual que el mismo guardia.

Todo por el alboroto que ocasiones, solo veo como los pasajeros del vuelo de Kagome, que empiezan poco a poco subir las enormes escaleras se detienen a verme con demasiada curiosidad, veo a Kagome apenas subiendo el primer escalón.

Se que ella sabe que estoy ahí, y todo por que fija sus ojos con los míos, aquellos ojos marrones que por las luces de su alrededor se iluminan pero dejan ver algo melancólicos.

La lluvia, el agua no deja de caer, otra vez ya me encuentro empapado de pies a cabeza, yo se que ella se encuentra intacta y todo por que lleva el paraguas que una ves le regale, el mismo día que ella iba saliendo de mi departamento y todo por que ambos habíamos quedado en ver una película casera.

"Kagome, por favor no me dejes" se lo grito desesperado enfrente de toda esa gente, ¿es que ella no entendía mi sufrimiento??, ¿Por qué subía las escaleras??, ¿Por qué no me ve a los ojos de nuevo??, ¿Por qué me deja?.

"Te amo Kagome" lo grito ya cuando me encuentro al pie de las escaleras, viendo fijamente su espalda.

"Es que no tiendes que te necesito" lo digo, viendo como ella se queda inmóvil desde que le dije el te amo.

"Te amo Kagome" se lo vuelvo a repetir

"Si tu no estas, prefiero que antes me mates" se lo confieso y esa verdad, si ella no estaba ¿para que quería vivir?.

"Kagome, ¿Cásate conmigo?" se lo pregunto y digo a la ves enfrente de toda esa gente.

Solo puedo ver como Kagome tira su maleta, para después darse la vuelta y correr hacia mi, balanceándose hacia mis brazos, mientras yo mismo la tomo en entre mis brazos, al igual que escucho decirme "yo también, yo también te amo Inuyasha".

De un momento a otro puedo escuchar que dicen "Beso, beso, beso" por parte de todas las personas presentes.

Kagome se separa del abrazo, tocando con sus pies el primer escalón por lo menos para estar de mi altura, para verme a los ojos y a la ves decirme "Si Inu, acepto casarme contigo" para después besarme, con manos te atraigo hacia mi cuerpo húmedo, sabiendo bien que la lluvia ya ha parado, la luna resplandeciente en el cielo despejado, mostrando su bellaza.

Después de pasar todo aquello, recuerdo haberte traído a casa cambiarme y darme un buen baño mientras tu misma te ponías cómoda, con una camisa mía y un pants.

Por lo menos ese día tú dormirías conmigo como los siguientes, hasta que la misma muerte nos separe solo ella.

Ahora de nuevo te tengo entre mis brazos, pero de diferente manera, desnuda y apunto de hacerte el amor; viendo como sonríes, es como si tus mismos ojos pudieran ver lo que estoy pensando.

Me acerco poco a poco hacia tus labios, besando primero el labio inferior, envolviéndolo en los míos, para después tomar posesión de ellos, solo míos y de nadie mas.

Te escucho suspirar, pasar tus manos por mi pecho desnudo, dándome masajes y a la ves moviendo tu cuerpo con el mió, excitándolo de una manera; dándome caricias, ocasionando que en mi garganta se forme un gemido mientras te beso.

Tu cuerpo se añade al mió, siéndome feliz de tenerme a mi lado, tus curvas se encajan perfectamente a las de mi cuerpo, es como si Kami nos hubiera creada para los dos, solo para los dos.

Empiezo a escuchar un balbuceo proveniente de unos cuantos metros, se que nuestro pequeño esta ya despierto teniendo hambre.

Entre los besos ciento como sonríes, por que bien sabes que tienes que levantarte y atenderlo y por lo menos esto dejarlo para después.

Me desprendo de tus labios, te veo a los ojos y sigo viendo aquel brillo en ello.

"Voy a alimentarlo" me lo informas, pero veo que casi no tienes ganas de salir de entre mis brazos.

Tus manos que se encuentran en mi pecho me empujan un poco mostrándome en tu rostro una sonrisa mas amplia de lo normal, sabiendo bien que tramas algo pero no que… siento como de un momento a otro yo me encuentro de espaldas en la cama y tu arriba de mi, riéndote de mi descuido, pero contigo siempre bajo todas las defensas que tengo.

Viéndote así desnuda, enfrente de mí, haces que mi corazón empiece de nuevo a palpitar rápidamente; veo como te acercas hacia mis labios, dándome dos besos, para el tercero darme un masaje en mi cuello.

Te escucho reír cerca de mi oído, yo mismo mantengo mis manos alrededor de tu cintura mientras siento tus besos en mi cuello y uno que otro en mi lóbulo.

"Preciosa, si sigues jugando de este modo… Inutaisho va a tener que esperar" te lo confieso, dadas a la circunstancias en la que estas, aparte de que me seduces y sabes bien que eso provoca algo en mi.

"De acuerdo" lo escucho de tus labios junto con una risita, para después que me veas a los ojos y me beses.

Siento como sonríes mientras te incorporas, todavía sigues arriba mío, pero aquello no dura demasiado por que te separas para estar en la horilla de la cama.

Veo tu espalda desnuda, tu pelo azabache revuelto y todo por la noche que pasamos juntos, alguno que otra mordida en tu nívea piel, y tu cuello exquisitamente de color rojo.

"Inuyasha" te escucho llamarme

"ayúdame con Inutaisho, mientras que preparo el biberón" te escucho decirme mientras te pones una de mis camias, que se muy bien que te queda de maravilla, ¿Cuántas veces no te he visto de esa forma??, recuerdo bien el día que hicimos por primera ves el amor, tu entre mis brazos tan delicada entregándonos en cuerpo y alma, para que el amanecer nos alcanzara, después dormir todo el día y disfrutar del uno al otro.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" te escucho llamarme, mientras que con ello me sacas de mis recuerdos, mis ojos ámbar se fijan de nuevo en ti, viéndote ahora en el umbral de la habitación.

"si" es lo único que sale de mis labios, mientras te veo desaparecer por la estancia; me incorporo para buscar mis boxers y pantalón de la pijama, los encuentro, tirados por el piso de la habitación, sonriendo al recordar como llegamos los dos al cuerpo para caer a la cama y bueno amarnos toda la noche.

Un suspiro sale de mi labios, y a la ves pienso que t amo demasiado a ti y a nuestro pequeño, que son la razón de mi existir y doy gracias al Kami que ustedes se encuentren a mi lado, el poder recuperarte y ser feliz a tu lado.

Camino hacia la cunita donde se encuentra nuestro pequeño, ya levantado, haciendo que uno que otro pucherito, sus manitas sosteniendo su peso mientras su cabecita gira de un lado a otro lentamente tratando de que uno de sus padres lo tome entre sus brazos, y hago lo que me pide, tomando entre mis brazos y admirando su belleza, tan parecido a Kagome, aunque ella diga que se parece a mi.

Hace unos ruiditos con su boca mientras agita sus manitas tratando de decirme algo, pero como buen padre intuyo que tiene hambre y quiere comer, le doy mi dedo índice que toma entre sus manitas y lo lleva a su boca, chupándolo, mientras me ve fijamente con sus ojos del mismo color que los míos.

Salgo de la habitación y me encamino hacia la cocina, la cual no es demasiado difícil de llegar, un departamento amplio y lujoso, mi departamento de soltero y ahora de casado; paso la sala y el comedor para después llegar a la cocina, que se encuentra cerrada con aquella puertas de madera que tienen un cristal circular para ver quien esta adentro y veo que mi Kagome se encuentra dando un bostezo largo mientras toma una de las hoyas y vierte leche en ella.

Con un pie empujo la puerta dándome paso, tengo a nuestro pequeño en brazos, lo cual solo ocasione que no pueda cerrar bien la puerta atorándola; te veo de espaldas es como si no pudieras al cansar algo o buscas de cierta forma.

Camino unos pasos hacia delante, estando ya detrás de ti, creo que no te percatas de mi presencia hasta que con la mano que tiene Inutaisho se la retiro y alcanzo del mueble el biberón para darte en las manos cuando tu misma te giras.

Me regalas una sonrisa, para después ponerte de puntitas y besarme los labios rápidamente, susurrándome un "gracias", te das la vuelta y me dejas algo desconcertado, esta claro que ese beso no me lo esperaba.

"Toma" te escucho decírmelo mientras me das el biberón, para que yo mismo me haga cargo de alimentar a nuestro pequeño.

"Inuyasha, ¿no crees que deberíamos salir esta noche?" te escucho preguntarme, mientras sales de la cocina y te sientas en uno de esos amplios sillones que tenemos, claro que te sigo no sin antes darle la mamila a Inutaisho.

"Pero Kagome, no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de nuestro pequeño" se lo comunico

"mmmm, tal ves tengas razón" me lo dices

"pero podríamos hablarle a Kaede tal vez ella lo cuide" me lo sugieres.

"Recuerda que Kaede salio con Mioga" te lo recuerdo, ocasionado que te acuestes en el sillón pensando a ¿Quién?

"¡Ya se!" me lo grita e informas, mientras te incorporas

"mmmm, mejo no" me lo dices algo desanimada

"¿En quien pensaste?" te lo pregunto

"mmmm, en Miroku y Sango" me lo dices

"uuuyyy pequeña, sabes bien que ellos…"

"si lo se, están e luna de miel" me lo dices interrumpiéndome

"Mamá esta con el abuelo, Sota y Hitomi, de vacaciones" lo dices recordándome que tu familia no esta y también con algo de capricho por no aceptar ir con ellos, bien ahora estaríamos disfrutando de la playa y tal ves por que no, haciendo el amor como locos.

"hay ya se a quien" lo gritas y a la vez brincas del sillón, para ir a la mesita donde se encuentra el teléfono.

"¿Kagome?" te llamo y a la vez pregunto, tratando de saber cual fue la idea, pero veo que no me haces caso dejando mi pregunta para otro momento.

Ya tengo que ir a acostar a Inutaisho, viendo como ya se acabo el contenido de su mamila, y sus ojos demasiados pesados, tan solo lo poso en mi hombro dándole palmaditas para sacar su gas, escuchando como eructa y a la ves lo arrullo mientras me dirijo a la habitación.

Desde el cuarto escucho que vienes dando brincos como una niña chiquita que acaba de recibir una buena noticia, dejo a Inutaisho en su cunita descansando, mientras te veo con curiosidad.

Veo como te abalanzas hacia mi, tumbándome en la cama contigo entre mis brazos, tu arriba de mi, mirándome con demasiada alegría mientras me repites "ya, ya, ya" varias veces.

"¿Ya?" se lo pregunto sorprendido y con mucha curiosidad

"Si, ya se quien puede cuidar de Inu" me lo dices sonriendo ampliamente

"¿De mi?" se lo pregunto con demasiada inocencia y burla, tan solo por que dijo el diminutivo Inu.

"No, tonto de nuestro pequeño" me lo dices sin darte cuenta que es solo una broma.

"O quieres que te cuide Kouga" me lo confiesas con una amplia sonrisa

¿Kouga??, ¿ese lobo sarnoso, que te quiso quitar de mis brazos?" te lo digo y pregunto con un aire demasiado molesto.

"Ay, Inuyasha eso no es cierto, en ningún momento anduve con Kouga" me lo dices, mientras te inclinas a besarme

Disfruto de tus labios, besarme lentamente, moviendo los míos al campas de los tuyos; mis manos se posan en tus piernas subiendo lentamente hasta el muslo, el cual me llevo consigo la camisa que traes contigo, desabotonando los dos últimos botones.

Sonrió al saber que solo tienes dos prendas en tu cuerpo, para después desatar otros dos botones de la blusa y ver la parte inferior de tus pechos al igual que tu estomago y ombligo, me separo de tus labios, para posar mis labios en tu ombligo y besarlo suavemente, recorriendo con tu estomago.

Escucho salir de tus labios un gemido, mientras te haces hacia atrás, disfrutando de mis caricias y besos.

Te tumbo a un lado mío cambiando por completo los papeles, ya arriba tuyo y tu a mi merced, recorres con tus manos mi pecho, mientras nos besamos los labios desabrochando los últimos dos botones de la camisa.

"Sabes preciosa, si seguimos así, vamos a estar todo el día aquí" se lo hago saber, todo por la tentación que tengo al desprenderla casi por completo de la camisa.

Te veo sonreír ampliamente y a la vez soñadora mientras tus manos hacen magia en mi pecho, caricias que me hacen suspirar.

"no tarda en llegar Kouga con Ayame" te escucho decírmelo

"Por lo menos ese lobo no viene solo" te lo digo con un aire de celos, si celos al saber que te quiere conquistar y apartarte de mi brazos.

"Inuyasha, deja tus celos a un lado" me lo dices con algo de reproche por mi actitud infantil

"¿Celos??, bah! Yo nunca tengo celos" se lo mención con despreocupación para que no te des cuenta de ello, que tan solo escuchar el nombre Kouga me remueve el estomago de celos.

"Bien, ¿entonces no te incomoda que los aya invitado a comer?" Te escucho preguntarme y a la ves decirme, mientras sonríes sabiendo bien que aquello si me causa celos o mas bien ya me encuentro demasiado celo.

"Bah!, da igual" lo murmuro desviando la mirada

"Eres un tonto" me lo dices tomando entres tus manos mi rostro

"Te amo" me lo murmuras a sentimientos de mis labios, para después besarme, hacer que habrá mi boca a centímetros sintiendo como tu lengua ya se encuentra recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca.

"Yo también te amo" te lo murmuro entre besos, tomándote entre mis brazos y a la vez acomodándote en la cama para quedar arriba tuyo y hacerte el amor.

Dejo tus labios para bajar por tu cuello, chupando tu piel, lamiéndola y mordiéndola… disfrutando de ella cada centímetro, escuchando como suspiras y gimes, añadiéndote a mi cuerpo, la camisa con mis manos empiezo a quitártela para dejarla en el suelo junto con mis pantalones.

Con mis manos recorro todo tu cuerpo con suaves caricias, que me respondes con uno que otro gemido y a la ves unos suspiros, te escucho murmurar algo pero no entiendo nada de lo que me tratas de decir.

Me separo de tus labios, viéndote a los ojos, tratando de descifrar aquella mira que me estas dando…

"no… tardan en llegar" me lo dices con tu respiración demasiado agitada, tus labios hinchados y aquella postura de sensualidad que estoy seguro que si no te tengo en estos momentos voy a perder la cabeza.

"Inuyasha, hay que alistarnos" me lo dices tratando de que yo me quite encima de ti, pero eso es lo menos que quiero en estos momentos.

"¿Por qué no, nos bañamos?" me lo preguntas y siguieres a la vez

"Oh!, pequeña eso suena mejor" se lo digo mientras le doy un beso rápido en los labios y me levanto de encima suyo para irme al baño, esperando impacientemente su llegada.

Me asomo de nuevo hacia la habitación encontrándola todavía tumbada en la cama, pero aquello no me parece, y prefiero tomar manos a la obra, yendo hacia ella… viendo como fija mi mirada en mi y sonríe ampliamente.

La tomo entre mis brazos, para que ella misma se aferre a mi cuello, besándolo lentamente; me adentro con mi Kagome en el baño que costa de una regadera común y corriente, claro que no podía faltar la pequeña tina que tiene, en algunas ocasiones que yo mismo utilizo con Kagome, disfrutando de aquellos baños de dos horas, y lo demás necesario para aparentar un baño normal.

Abro lentamente los grifos de agua, mientras que tus pies desnudos toquen el azulejo, dando un pequeño por el frió de ello, aquello hace que te pegues mas hacia mi, sintiendo el frío que te recorre de pies a cabeza; adentro una mano en el agua viendo que temperatura se encuentra y perfecta para la ocasión, te vuelvo a tomar entre mis brazos, dando unos pasos y adentrándome contigo al agua, sin importar que mis boxers y tu otra prenda se mojen después de todo iban a ser retirados conforme a las caricias.

De nuevo te dejo en el piso, solo que ahora tu misma te encuentras delante mío, con tus brazos enrollados en mi cuello, mis manos en tu cintura, el agua de la regadera cayendo lentamente por nuestros cuerpos, tu sonrisa en tus labios y aquel brillo en tus ojos, todo perfecto para hacer el amor en la regadera, bañarnos de los dos, perfumarnos de nuestro aroma.

Nos separamos un poco para que ambos retiremos la última prenda de nuestros cuerpos, viéndonos desnudos, veo como tomas la esponja y llenas con el jabón liquido, para después ver como la pones en mi pecho y frotas el área.

"Tengo que bañarte" te escucho decírmelo con una sonrisa juguetona

"y yo que tengo que hacer, ¿bañarte?" te lo pregunto mientras con una mano alargo para tomar una esponja similar y ponerle jabón.

"no se, tal ves yo este mas limpia que tu" me lo dices mientras la esponja viaja por todo mi pecho dejando el jabón, que poco a poco se va cayendo por el agua que nos recorre.

"Ja!!" es mi única respuesta, para que mi mano se pone en su espalda y le de masajes con el jabón dejando aquel recorrido de espuma que no se retira con el agua, que muy difícil le llega a la espalda.

"ahora te voy a poner el shampoo" me lo dices como si trataras a Inutaisho, de la misma forma que le hablas cuando lo bañas, y como que no es nada agradable que te traten como un bebe.

"Kagome, no soy Inutaisho" se lo informo mostrando un poco de molestia

"lo se, pero me gusta tu pelo" me lo confiesas, pero eso ya lo sabia, lo recuerdo que me lo dijiste la primera ves que nos bañamos juntos, yo bañe cada rincón de tu cuerpo y tu del mió.

Solo dejo que Kagome me ponga shampoo, mientras que masajea mi cabello sacándole espuma, me encuentro demasiado relajado, sentado en la tina, dejando que mi Kagome se ocupe de darme un masaje que tanto me gusta.

Siento como por mi cabeza empieza a caer agua, dejando que la espuma se disperse por todo mi cuerpo, cerrando mis ojos y tan solo dejándome llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que mi propia esposa me brinda.

"Inuyasha" escucho como me llama

"mmmm" es la única respuesta que le doy

"ya estas tontito" me lo dice con una risita

"mmmm, en ese caso te toca a ti" se lo digo, mientras hacemos aquel cambio de papeles, unto en su cabello azabache el shampoo, dándole unos masajes mientras la beso lentamente en sus labios, eso si que era un masaje.

"**DIN DOG, DIN DOG"**

Puedo escuchar aquel ruido, es demasiado persistente, sacándome de mis pensamientos y de aquella ducha demasiado relajante para mis propios sentidos.

"Inuyasha, voy a atender" me lo dice Kagome tratando de parase de entre mis brazos, pero no la dejo, que tal si es aquel lobo rabioso y ve algo que es solo para mi del cuerpo de **mí **Kagome, eso si que no.

"yo iré, tan solo termina de alistarte, pequeña" se lo murmuro para salir de la tima con mi bata de baño.

Salgo de la habitación, para pasar por la sala e ir ha abrir aquella puerta, lo primero que veo es la cara de Ayame demasiado sonriente, pero después veo como se sonroja al notar mi estado, mi bata pero solo cubriendo lo necesario dejando mi pecho expuesto antes los ojos de aquellos individuos.

"¿bestia, ha estas horas te estas levantando??, si que eres un completo fanfarrón" escucho que me lo dice Kouga, con que tono de burla y aquello si es que me molesta y demasiado, teniendo ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero no puedo hacerlo por desgracia, por lo menos respeto a Ayame.

"Pasen" lo menciono, dejando pasar a ambos a la sala.

"¿Y Bien donde esta mi sobrino?" me lo dice Ayame con una sonrisa

"Horita te lo traigo Ayame" recordando que la chica, creció con Kagome, junto con Sango convirtiéndose las tres hermanas, aunque no sean de sangre.

"¿Y Kagome, Bestia?" escucho preguntármelo, y aquello si que me hierve la sangre, se muy bien que Kouga ya no le interesa Kagome y ama verdaderamente a Ayame, pero no pierde ninguna oportunidad de darme celos y aquello si me molesta.

"En un momento sale, nos estábamos bañando antes de que llegaran" se lo informo con una sonrisa triunfal, sabiendo que con ello hago que Ayame se sonroje y el otro baka se quede callado.

Entro a la habitación, para ver como Kagome sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, y otra en su cabello que se quita para poder secarlo.

"Quien es" me lo pregunta tratando de saber quien fue el que toco la puerta

"Ayame con ese lobo apestoso" se lo confirmo

"¿Que haces?" me lo preguntas mientras ves como tomo a Inutaisho entre mis brazos.

"bueno, Ayame quiere a su sobrino" se lo explico

Salgo de la habitación con mi pequeño en brazos, que se encuentra profundamente dormido, se parece tanto a Kagome, gusta contemplarlo, ver aquellas caritas que hace como si soñara con algo agradable, de la misma forma que me quedo despierto para contemplar a mi Kagome todas las noches, algunas después de hacer el amor y otras no.

Veo como Ayame se pone de pie, tomando entre sus brazos a mi pequeño, que empieza a despertar para abrir aquellos ojos que tienes, hermosos como el mismo ámbar cristalino como le suele decir Kagome.

"Perucho, vete a cambiar o ¿prefieres dar un espectáculo?" me lo dice Kouga

"Kouga" lo regaña Ayame, la cual trata de mantener las cosas en paz entre ambos

"Déjalo Ayame, de todos modos un lobo nunca tiene respeto, y menos uno con rabia" lo digo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Kouga

"Voy haber por que tarda tanto Kagome" lo digo para salir después e ir a mi habitación, abro la puerta y encuentro a Kagome hurgando entre el closet, mientras veo como se encuentra en ropa interior, sin importarle que hayan visitas en la casa.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi, yendo con pasos grandes hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, con mi mano empujo la puerta del closet para ver como Kagome hace un paso hacia atrás con un vestido en mano y me ve algo enojada y confundida por mi actitud.

Doy unos pasos hacia delante para que Kagome tan solo me vea fijamente a los ojos, mis manos se posan en su cintura y con facilidad me hago dueño de sus labios, haciendo que una protesta de mi esposa muera en su garganta para sentir como me corresponde aquel hambriento beso.

La apego mas hacia mi cuerpo, con mis manos hago círculos por toda su espalda sacando suspiros y siento como las piernas de Kagome empiezan a temblar, ocasionando que la tome entre mis brazo y aquello lo agradece pasando sus brazos en mi cuello dejando que el vestido que antes sostenía entre sus manos caiga al suelo.

Dejo los labios de mi Kagome, para basarme en su cuello, mientras me siento en el borde de la cama, sentándola entre mis piernas.

"Inu…ya…sha" escucho que lo murmura, dejando después que salga entre sus labios un suspiro.

"mmmm" es lo único que sale de mis labios, mientras continuo besándola por todo el cuello.

"ahora no" me lo murmuras, tratando de detenerme, pero cambio las jugadas te acuesto en la cama, tu debajo de mi mientras te debajo a besos.

Vuelvo a regresar a tus labios, besándote anheladamente, hundiendo mi lengua en tu boca, arrebatándote demasiados suspiros para que después me separe de tus labios y te vea fijamente, tu respiración agitada, tus labios hinchados, y tu pelo húmedo y revuelto.

"tendré que alejarme de ti un buen rato, o mas bien por varios metros" se lo menciono para ver aquella expresión que me dice que no entiendes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo.

"me vuelves loco, si estoy contigo mas tiempo acabare haciéndote el amor" se lo confieso, viendo su cara de sonrojo

"Así que te recomiendo pequeña, que te vistas mientras yo aplaco esta hambre que tengo de ti" se lo sugiero antes de que yo mismo pierda la cabeza, eso era lo que sucedía cuando en ciertas ocasiones nos interrumpían muchas veces en el día.

Me levanto de la cama, para dirigirme al baño, por lo menos un baño de agua fría seria suficiente para que aquella hinchazón en mi parte se relaje al igual que el mismo calor que tengo.

Me sumerjo en el agua helada sintiéndola demasiado rica en esos momentos, me espero unos minutos pensando en mi vida, aquella vida que tengo con mi Kagome, el motivo por que la conocí, aquella excusa tonta en ayudarle en la tarea, precisamente a tres meses de la carrera, aquella materia nos tocaba juntos, como no recordarlo.

"si quieres te puedo ayudar en la asignatura" se lo pregunto al ver que después de tres meses de estar en el ultimo año de la carrera me atrevo ha hablarle

"oh!!, ¿serio, no seria molestia?" me lo pregunta con demasiada sorpresa, aunque veo que sus mejillas toman aquel sonrojo, ocasionado que se ve hermosa

"por supuesto, si no quisiera no te hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda, ¿no lo crees?" se lo confieso, aunque aquella chiquilla me atrae demasiado, hasta el punto de brindarle mi ayuda en un asignatura que no entiende.

"creo que tienes razón" me lo dices agachando tu mirada, mientras juegas con la pluma que tienes en tus manos.

"¿Donde quieres que nos reunamos?" se lo pregunto, digo por algo se empezaba, no era una cita pero no dejaba de ser parte de aquello.

"En la biblioteca, ¿te parece?" me lo preguntas, viéndome a los ojos y dejar que vea aquel brillo de inocencia en ellos.

"esta bien, saliendo de clases" se lo digo, preparándome para la siguiente clase que me toca y por desgracia ella no estaba en esa.

"Te veo ahí, lleva tus libro de finanzas" se lo recuerdo.

"si" me lo dices, antes de irte de la sala

"nos vemos pequeña" lo murmuro para mi mismo, mientras que veo como te alejas con tu amiga Sango, aquello si que fue el comienzo de una amistad.

Aquellos si que fueron días felices, primero yendo de un lugar a otro con Kagome, hasta recuerdo cuando ambos nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue algo tonto, pero pude disfrutar de sus labios.

"ahg!!, si que eres tonta, ¿Por qué diablos no trajiste una chamarra?" se lo pregunto demasiado molesto al ver que hace demasiado frío y aparte empezó a nevar.

"¡¡se me olvido!!" me lo gritas, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"¿y bien?" se lo pregunto, tratando de no perder los estribos.

"no me queda otra que irme así, aparte de que te preocupas… yo solo soy una compañera de clase" me restriega en la cara mis propias palabras, cuando bien me descubrió viendo los mensajes en su celular, claro buen "amigo" tenia que borrar aquel molesto mensaje de Kouga en el celular de Kagome.

"eres una chiquilla caprichosa e insoportable" se lo digo, tratando de que se enoje mas y claro que lo logro.

"Si soy tan insoportable, ¿para que me invitas a estar en tu casa para estudiar??, bien yo podría ahorrarte tus molestias, ¡me voy!" me lo gritas dándote la vuelta.

"si te vas ahora mismo me vas a obligar hacer algo que no te va a gustar" se lo digo y la vez lo menciono como amenaza.

"No me das miedo" me lo dice dándose la vuelta para ir a la salida de mi departamento

"bien tu así lo quisiste" se lo digo

A grandes pasos me acerco hasta la puerta, cerrando con mi mano la salida, por lo menos con ellos no iba a dejar que se me escapara. Esa chiquilla se me había metido hasta por la piel, se muy bien que yo ando con Kikio, pero no se muy bien que es lo que siento por ella, con Kagome todo era tan confuso.

Veo como se da la vuelta encarándome la cara, viendo como se encuentra enojada y todo por aquella expresión infantil en su rostro.

"bien, ¿ahora que quieres??, ¿o es que el gran Inuyasha todavía no se cansa de humillarme?" me lo dices demasiado enfada

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en mis labios, mirándola con diversión, es que eso era Kagome una diversión para mi… pero tal ves me arrepentí de pensar aquello al ver que una lagrima empieza a descender por su mejilla derecha, ocasionado en mí que aquella sonrisa se borre.

"tranquila pequeña" se lo digo mientras con mi mano retira las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos.

"yo…yo, me voy" me lo dice tratando de mantener la calma, pero no puede

"Sshh… tan solo fue una broma" se lo dice embozando una sonrisa

"¡¡Eres un insensible!!" me lo gritas con una que otra lagrima en tus ojos, para después apartarte de mi.

Veo como una de tus manos toma vuelo, se que quieres darme una cachetada pero lo mejor de todo es que te sostengo antes de que lo intentes, te sujeto fuertemente, una de mis manos en tu cintura y la otra en u mejilla viéndote a los ojos, tan profundos como el mismo cielo.

"suéltame" me lo murmuras

"no, esta ves no pequeña" se lo digo, para después aprisionar sus labios con los míos, al principio se resiste pero poco a poco va cediendo para ver como sube sus manos por mi pecho y las enrolla en mi cuello, mientras tanto yo bajo mi mano a la cintura de Kagome atrayéndola hacia mi, profundizando el beso; siento como se alza de puntillas, para tener mejor alcance a mis labios, la tomo entre mis brazos yendo con ella al sillón de la sala, depositándola en el.

Me separo de sus labios, y la veo tan indefensa, un ángel… algo que se que es para mi, una hermosa visión, algo que mi mente se niega a aceptar y mi corazón ya esta perdido y enamorado.

Recuerdo bien después pedirle que se quedara solo esa noche a dormir, nos quedamos en el sillón yo mismo abrazándola mientras que Kagome hunde su cabeza en mi pecho, disfrutando de mis caricias.

Ya profundamente dormida, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a mi cama conmigo, descendiéndola y metiéndome dentro de ella, con Kagome entre mis brazos, la cual tan solo se acorruco mas en mi.

Desde aquello paso una semana, donde yo mismo me sentí en el paraíso, Kagome entre mis brazos por las noches, tan solo dormir disfrutando su perfume, su paz, solo para despertar un día y escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Desperté perezosamente, la verdad es que quería quedarme un poco de tiempo en la cama con Kagome, que tan solo la veo dormida placidamente, es hermoso despertar con ella entre mis brazos, una tranquilidad y felicidad en mi alma.

Me empiezo a incorporar, para ver a **mi **Kagome, ¿desde cuando la llamo mía??, no lo se pero seque es mía y de nadie mas, egoístamente mía, me incorporo hacia delante besando sus labios delicadamente, rozándolos con los míos, mientras escucho como en sueños me llama "Inu" aquel diminutivo que solo lo detesto para que no se de cuanta amo que me lo diga.

Quien demonios esta tan desesperado para que atienda a estas horas de la mañana la maldita puerta… comienzo ha abrirla lentamente, viendo que mis ojos no me engañan Kikio…

Ya me había olvidado de ella, aquella semana tan solo existió Kagome y nadie mas que Kagome, Kikio que se supone o suponía que era mi novia ahí parada delante de mi con aquella cara de frialdad.

"Hasta que por fin te dignas a llamar" me lo reprocha

"bueno…yo" no se que decirle una parte de mi dice que la saque arrastras y otra me dice que le diga son feliz con Kagome

"bien, vamos a discutir esto, pero por que no en la cama" me lo dices mientras te pasas coqueteándome.

"Kikio… yo" no se por donde empezar solo rogaba que Kagome no se despertara en esos momentos.

"no te preocupes Inu, te perdono todo, con tal de que hoy seas mió" me lo dice con aquel toque de sexualidad, mientras se acerca hacia mi, rozando con sus dedos mi pecho desnudo.

"Inuyasha… ¿Quién tocaba la puerta?" escucho aquella pregunta y bien se de quien se trata, Kagome despierta, la veo salir de la habitación con mi camisa y unos pants, mientras se talla los ojos.

Solo veo como Kikio se gira para ver a Kagome, que esta solo habré los ojos, sabiendo lo que significa aquello.

"¡¡¿¿Así que por esto no me has llamado??!!" me lo gritas y preguntas.

"¡¡Claro, la perra ofreciendo las migajas!!" lo grita Kikio tratando de golpear a Kagome, cosa que no permito.

"no insultes Kikio, o me vas a obligar sacarte de mi casa" se lo advierto con mi voz y semblante enojado.

"¡¿prefieres a esta perra o debería de decir zorra, que a tu prometida?!" me lo grita, para tratar de golpearme con un porta retrato.

"Kikio, bueno… yo, puedo explicarlo" lo empiezo a balbucear, viendo el rostro de Kagome.

"Oh!!, se muy bien que puedes explicarlo, pero quiero que esta zorra se vaya de mi casa" me lo impones, sin saber yo mismo que hacer

"no te preocupes, yo ya me iba" lo menciona Kagome para entrar a la habitación por sus cosas, saliendo con aquel pantalón de mezclilla, su playera y chamarra.

Después de ello, discutí con Kikio, me seducció lo bueno de todo fue que no hice el amor con ella, Kagome estaba presente me sentía mal por ella, tenia que hablar con ella o apartarla de mi vida y tal ves aquello era lo que iba hacer.

Esa misma tarde le hable y le dije las peores palabras que le hubiera podido decir a un ser humano, se que lloro, pero se aguanto para no expresármelo por teléfono, su orgullo se lo impedía, y mi corazón se encontraba destrozado.

Toda la noche me la pase meditando, recordando la feliz semana que tuve a su lado para, saber que mi orgullo me hizo perder a la mujer que amaba, pensando que Kikio era para mi un amor, pero no era eso, solo una persona que quería mi dinero.

Pensé verla en la universidad, hablar con ella y decirle que me encontraba arrepentido, pero me entero que no fue, no asistió, saco mi móvil y marco el teléfono de su casa no me contestan, del mismo modo que en su móvil, no se que hacer, y lo único que se me ocurre es llamarle a Sango.

"¿Dónde esta Kagome?" se lo pregunto sin mas rodeos

"ah!!, ella se fue" me lo dices como si no importara

"¿se fue?" lo repito sin creerlo

"si, no quiere saber nada de ti, prefiere irse de beca a otra escuela y la acepto" me lo dice sin importarle que mis sentimientos estén rotos

"¿Dónde?" se lo pregunto

"¡¡basta!!" me lo grita

"tu tienes la culpa, tu le destrozaste el corazón, tan solo ella se va, ya deja en paz" me lo dice, y de cierto modo es verdad.

Como me arrepiento de todo, de todo lo que la hice sufrir, por lo menos ya esta a mi lado y aquello lo agradezco, agradezco a la vida que me diera una segunda oportunidad con ella.

"Inuyasha, aprovechando que estas en la regadera, bañas a Inutaisho" escucho que me lo dices, abriendo la puerta del baño.

"en ese caso espera a que ponga el agua un poco mas caliente" se lo digo, por las condiciones en la que tengo el agua helada.

"Oh, ¿Por qué?" me lo preguntas mientras te acercas hacia donde me encuentro, en la tina llena de agua disfrutando de ese frío que recorre mi cuerpo.

"esta helada, ¿puedes bañarte así?" te escucho preguntarme mientras sientes con tu mano la temperatura del agua

"no me bañaría así, si tu me ayudaras" se lo confieso, tratando de ocasionarle un sonrojo y lo logro.

"entonces le diré a Ayame que lo bañe en su casa" me lo dice, sabiendo bien que ahora no puedo bañarlo.

"¿Para que molestar?" se lo pregunto mientras salgo de la regadera

Tomo una de las toallas y la enrollo en mi cintura, mientras que la otra que esta seca la utilizo para secar mi pelo.

"Mejor, hazle una maletita a Inutaisho donde este todo para que lo bañen, y demás… no se lo que utilice" se lo menciono, saliendo del baño y entrar al cuarto.

"creo que eso es buena idea" me lo dice

"bien, entonces dame a mi bodoque" se lo digo a Kagome extendiendo los brazos para recibir aquel bebe regordete, bueno los bebes siempre son adorables y mas pachoncitos como inu.

"¿lo vistes tu?" escucho que me lo pregunta

"si, tu ve atender a los invitados" se lo sugiero mientras saco la ropa de nuestro pequeño y la mía.

"bien" es lo único que escucho para después que salga de la habitación

Mientras visto a mi pequeño, tan solo recuerdo la ocasión que Sango me dijo que Kagome se había desmayado en el trabajo por síntomas precisamente del embarazo y aquello nos enteramos después.

"halo, ¿Inuyasha?" escucho como me llaman por la línea telefónica

"¿si?" lo pregunto sin saber quien es

"soy yo sango, o que alivo encontrarte en la oficina, pensé que estabas en una junta" me lo dice

"estoy recogiendo unos papeles, ¿Qué sucede?" se lo pregunto sin saber de que lo me esta hablando la loca de Sango.

"es que… bueno… veras, Kagome… yo" empieza a balbucear sin saber como decirme lo que tiene que decirme, o ¿es tan difícil?.

"o maldición, Sango ¿dime que sucede?, ahora voy tarde de trabajo y necesito que sea rápido" se lo menciono

"Se que no debo de decirte esto, pero hoy Kagome se desmayo enfrente de toda la clase, todos pasamos un buen susto" me lo confiesa

"por favor Inuyasha, no le digas que yo te dije, no quería preocuparte por esa tontería, pero es mejor que lo sepas, sabes lo testadura que es Kagome y no quiere ir al doctor, por que dice que no es algo grave" me lo termina confesando todo Sango.

"Si, Sango, yo me are cargo" le cuelgo

Después de ello hago unas llamadas y salgo de la oficina para ir a la dichosa escuela donde trabaja mi Kagome.

Dejo el coche estacionado, primero doy unas miradas en las jardineras de la escuela, después los pasillos, para el último a la sala común donde veo un revuelo de jóvenes, tal vez de la misma edad que nosotros uno o dos años más chicos.

Veo a mi Kagome, dentro de un circulo de chicos y un poco de chicas, dejando que mis celos florezcan al tenerlos dormidos por un año y medio.

Me acerco a grandes anchas al lugar, dejando que todo el murmuro se vuelva silencio y Kagome se asome entre el grupito para saber que es lo que sucede, viéndome como me acerco hacia ella.

Kagome sale de entre la multitud para caminar con paso rápidos hacia mí, abrazándome una vez que llega.

"Veo que Sango, no se puede quedar callada" lo murmuras, poniéndose de puntitas, para besarme los labios.

Beso lentamente los labios de **mi **Kagome, sabiendo que aquellos chiquillos que estuvieran interesados en Kagome no lo intentarían.

Me desprendo de sus labios, mostrando aquella cara de ternura y preocupación por lo que me dijo Sango de su desmayo, esa mañana Kagome no había querido desayunar, tal vez si la hubiera obligado aquello no hubiera pasado.

"ven, ¿Por qué no tomas el almuerzo con nosotros mientras entro a clases?" me lo pregunta y sugiere Kagome

"tan solo si prometes comer algo" se lo pongo como condición para mi estancia.

"solo si me acompañas" me lo menciona, sonriendo.

Nos acercamos hacia l grupo donde Kagome se encontraba platicando, toma entre mi mano la suya caminado con ella, viendo aquella miradas recelosas y la verdad no me importa.

"¿es tú esposo Kagome?" escucho que una chica lo pregunta, del mismo grupo.

"si, Yuka" se lo confirma Kagome, mientras yo tomo asiento y la mantengo en mis piernas.

"¿En donde trabaja Kagome?" Se lo pregunta otra estudiante

"En una de las compañías Colmillo de Acero" se lo contesta

"Oh!!, supongo que tiene influencias para estar ahí" lo menciona una chica de poca estatura.

"es el dueño" lo contesta mientras sonríe

"Veo Kagome, que conseguiste un excelente partido, ¿Cuántos años tiene, si no es indiscreto?" lo pregunta un joven

"me lleva un año y meses, así que veamos, si yo tengo vente y cinco el debe de tener vente y seis" lo contesta mientras enlazo mis manos en su cintura y se recarga en mi pecho.

"Tan solo nos lleva a la mayoría dos años, no puedo creer que a esta edad, la señorita Kagome de clases, se encuentre casa y feliz, creo que no es justo para la mayoría de los hombres" lo menciona con reproche uno de los chicos.

"Lo siento amigo, pero yo la vi primero" lo menciono mientras beso el cuello de Kagome, tan solo besos cortos.

"si, es lo mas triste de todo" lo dice otro joven

**RING, RING, RING, RING.**

"bien chicos ya escucharon el toque, así que a clases" lo menciona Kagome con una sonrisa

"claro profesora" lo repite la mayoría de los jóvenes.

Ya viendo bien que la sala esta desabitada Kagome se levanta de mi regazo, viéndome bien a los ojos.

"y usted jovencito, directo de nuevo al trabajo" me lo dice con una amplia sonrisa.

"eso si que no, voy a ver a que salón te toca, después prometo irme" se lo menciono.

"bien, en ese caso acompáñame" me lo dice, para salir juntos del aula, tomados de la mano.

"¿Sabes, Inuyasha?" me lo pregunta antes de entrar al salón que le toca.

"dime pequeña" le contesto

"¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar clase conmigo?" me lo pregunta viéndome a los ojos

"¿Cómo?" se lo pregunto, es que no la entiendo primero me dice que me vaya y después que me quede

"Si, Inuyasha, quédate a tomar clases conmigo, así le puedes explicar a los chicos como se maneja una empresa como Colmillo de Acero" me lo explica

"Di que si, ¿si?" me lo suplica

"Oh Kagome, ¿puedo negarte algo?" se lo pregunto

"¿Quieres saber la respuesta?" me lo pregunta

"la verdad ya la se y es no, pero tienes que recompensarme mas tarde" se lo digo

"si acepto, ahora entremos a clase" me lo dice abriendo la puerta y jalándome con ella.

Puedo ver que algunos alumnos que estuvieron contigo en la cafetería, todo mundo toma sus asientos cuando entras conmigo, algunos mirándome con curiosidad y otros con alegría, si que este era un mundo raro.

"Les presento a Inuyasha Tashio Ikeda" lo dice Kagome a toda la clase

"¡esta guapo!" lo exclama una de las chicas de en medio.

"Sshh, cállate Mesuki es el esposo de la profesora" lo menciona una chica de esta delante.

"¡Oh!!, lo siento… no sabía" lo dice

"no te preocupes" se lo dice Kagome sin tomarle importancia, pero bien se que esta un poco celosa, por lo menos saber ahora que es lo que siento cuando otros la miran.

"Les dejo con Inuyasha que el les podrá decir como se lleva una empresa algunos que estén interesados en la idea" 

Durante aquella hora me la pase explicando el procedimiento para tener éxito en la empresa, lo que debe de tener y demás, todo respecto a la empresa.

"Bien Inuyasha, ¿a donde me llevas?" me lo pregunta Kagome

"Vamos a ver a un doctor" se lo confieso después de salir de la universidad le dije a

Kagome que me acompañara y aquello era lo que iba hacer, gracias al cielo que no tenía carro.

"¿Al docto?, Oh Inuyasha enserio no tengo nada malo" me lo asegura, pero de todos modos yo estoy preocupado

"Eso lo decidirá el doctor no tú" se lo digo mientras pongo en marcha el acelerador.

Todo el camino hacia la clínica fue demasiado callado, se que Kagome esta enojada pero eso no importaba en aquellos momentos, lo primero era su salud y después ya me ocupare de contentarla.

"Tu si que no me quieres" me lo dice

"¿Qué si no te quiero? se lo pregunto sorprendió por su comentario, es que acaso aquel año y medio de felicidad no le demostraba mi amor por ella.

"si me quisieras confiarías en mi" me estaciono en la entrada de la clínica para apagar el motor, ¿es que acaso esta mujer estaba loca?

"Kagome, estamos en el doctor por que me preocupo por ti y te quiero" se lo confieso.

"eso no es cierto" me acusa Kagome

"¿Cómo que no es cierto?" se lo pregunto, aquella actitud de niña chiquita si que me sorprendía.

"si, no es cierto" me lo dice mientras cruza sus brazos en su pecho, fijando su mirada en el cristal

"Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?" se lo pregunto

"nada, lo que sucede es que no me quieres" me lo dice ahora con un todo de berrinche

"oh Kami dame paciencia" lo murmuro entre dientes

"no me quieres, si me quisieras no me traerías al doctor" me lo dice ahora viéndome a los ojos, mostrándomelos cristalinos

Oh con que era eso, recuerdo bien cuando venimos hacernos los estudios para casarnos, no quiso entrar al doctor, por una extraña razón Kagome le tiene miedo.

"Pequeña te prometo que, solo será una revisión rápida" trato de darle un poco de confianza

"¿me lo prometes?" me lo pregunta viéndome a los ojos

"claro, ¿Cuándo te he mentido?"se lo pregunto

"bien ahora, vamos al doctor" salgo del auto, pero veo que Kagome no me sigue, por aquello me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta del copiloto.

"¿Qué sucede?" se lo pregunto de nuevo

"es que… yo…" empieza a balbucear y aquello me causa demasiada ternura

"ven, pequeña" se lo digo mientras la tomo entre mis brazos, tan solo Kagome enrolla los suyos en mi cuellos e hunde su rostro en mi pecho.

Entro a la clínica con Kagome entre mis brazos, me acerco hacia la recepción donde una señorita se encarga de atendernos.

"vengo a buscar al doctor Mioga" se lo digo, tratando de poner en el piso a Kagome, pero aquello no lo logro, ya que se aferra mas hacia mi.

"si le avisare que acaba de llegar señor Taisho" me lo dice la enfermera

Me retiro del lugar para ir a la sala de espera, tomando asiento, dejando a Kagome en mis piernas, brindándole aquella confianza, es que no se bien lo que le aya pasado con los doctores pero le tenían miedo.

"se le ofrece algo señor Taisho" me lo dice Mioga ya enfrente de mi.

"déjate de tonterías, me conoces de toda la vida, ¿Cómo que señor Taisho?" se lo reclamo

"bien, bien pero no te enojes, dime a ¿Qué vienes?" me lo pregunta

"quiero que le hagas un estudio a Kagome" se lo digo rápido, tratando de acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

"¿estudio?" me lo pregunta

"si tonto, algo para saber que es lo que tiene" se lo confirmo

"Oh, ¿pero que le sucede?" me lo pregunta

"me hablaron a la oficina diciéndome que se desmayo, yo digo que fue por que no desayuno el día de hoy, pero quiero asegurarme que no tenga nada" se lo digo mientras me pongo de pie con Kagome entre mis brazos

"¿y por eso la traes en brazos?" me lo pregunta Mioga, tratando de hacerme burla, conociéndome bien nunca había visto esta faceta de tonto enamorado.

"si, y es mejor que te muevas o vas a tener que buscar una nueva casa" se lo digo con una amplia sonrisa, sabiendo bien que Kaede lo controla demasiado bien con respecto a la salud de mi Kagome

"o ¿Por qué a los extremos??, pero bien, solo seria una prueba de sangre y en unos minutos están los resultados" me lo explica

"le diré a Kasumi, que los acompañe" me lo dice.

"si" es la única respuesta que doy aquello.

Veo como se aleja y habla con una de las enfermeras que se dirige hacia nosotros.

"pueden acompañarme" me lo dice, mientras siento como Kagome empieza a temblar como una niña pequeña e indefensa

Vamos por un pasillo amplio, para entrar a la segunda habitación, un pequeño consultorio donde se encuentran infinidad de jeringas, y aquellos tubos de ensayo que se utilizan para poner la sangre.

"La señora puede tomar asiento" escucho que la enfermera lo dice, mientras toma lo necesario para hacer aquella prueba.

"yo…" es lo que balbucea Kagome, aferrandosé mas hacia mi cuerpo.

"será mejor que yo la mantenga en mis brazos, le dan miedo las inyecciones" se lo explico a la enfermera que tan solo asiente un si en con su cabeza.

Tomo asiento en aquella silla, teniendo a Kagome entre mis brazos.

"señora, esto no le dolerá, no debe de tener miedo" se lo dice la enfermera para que tenga un poco de confianza, pero ella se niega.

Kagome se separa viéndome a los ojos, mostrándome aquellos ojos marrones demasiado cristalinos como si estuviera apunto de llorar y aquello era lo menos que querría, ver sufrir a mi Kagome, pero en esta ocasión no iba dar marcha atrás por un par de lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"Inuyasha… prometo portarme bien si me sacas de aquí" me lo dice con un sollozo salir de sus labios, y una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, ¡oh! Kami que podía hacer, tenía que hacerse esas pruebas si no como sabría que esta en perfecto estado, no esta ves aunque mi alma se partiera no daría marcha atrás.

"no pequeña, ya estamos aquí" se lo digo

"mmmm que tal si prometo pasar un día completo en la cama contigo" me lo dice tratando de darme en mi punto débil y lo esta logrando, pero no era algo cómodo hablar de sus relaciones enfrente de una enfermera y aquello lo ponía algo rojo.

"no trates de convencerme Kagome, por que no es un no" se lo digo algo apenado por su promesa en publico.

"¿señorita me presta su brazo?" se lo pregunta la enfermera, tomando el brazo de mi Kagome con mucha resistencia de su parte, oh Kami si que este día iba hacer demasiado difícil y agotador.

"esto no le dolerá nada, no se preocupe" lo dice la señorita mientras pone una manguera en el brazo de mi Kagome, solo puedo escuchar como empieza a solloza, mientras que aquello me parte el alma.

Kagome abre los ojos demasiado al ver la jeringa dirigirse a su brazo, siento como si se fuera a desmayar y si no actuaba rápido podría ponerse peor, así que por ello tomo sus labios prestados dándole masaje con los míos, brindándole apoyo que me lo recibe cerrando sus ojos y relajándose completamente y siento que la enfermera lo agradece demasiado bien.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero creo que fue bastante, según yo la inyección ya había terminado o era también mi imaginación que la enfermera ya no estaba en el lugar, me separa de los labios de mi Kagome, viéndola a los ojos, una que otra lagrima recorriendo su rostro y se las aparto con una caricia que le brinda mi mano.

"me duele" escucho que Kagome me lo dice, mientras me muestra su brazo que no se ve indicios de la inyección.

"mi pequeña, ¿Cuántos debiste de haber sufrido?" se lo pregunto, se que Kagome quiere que yo mismo la chiquee y aquello pues era algo que no iba a desperdiciar.

"mucho" me lo dice, mientras se acorruca mas entre mis brazos.

"haber presta ese bracito" se lo digo, mientras veo como deja que lo tome y plante besos por todo el lugar, aquello lo agradece con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"si me quieres" me lo susurra, para después quedar dormida entre mis brazos.

"¡Oh!!, Kagome ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te quiero??, que sin ti me muero" se lo susurro mientras me levanto con ella en brazos y salgo del lugar ese a esperar la respuesta de Mioga.

Entro a la sala común, que la mayoría de las enfermeras se me quedan viendo demasiado raro, la verdad que debe de importarme lo que piensen de mi, pero aquellas miradas si que incomodan.

Tomo asiento con Kagome entre mis brazos, dejando que descanse de aquel día tan agotador, es demasiado pesado para ella dar clases y parase enfrente de varios tontos que quieren seducirla.

¿Sin tan solo Kagome aceptara no trabajar?, con la empresa era mas que suficiente para la economía de ambos y tal ves por que no un nuevo miembro de la familia, no tendrían ningún problema económico, pero siempre que trataba de hablar con ella al respecto le salía que "me gusta mi trabajo tanto como a ti", una mujer demasiado terca.

"Señor Taisho ya puede pasar al consultorio del doctor Mioga" me lo dice otra enfermera.

"si" es lo único que digo para después dirigirme con Kagome entre mis brazos.

Entro al consultorio de Mioga, que tan solo me ve con aquella entupida sonrisa que detesto, era mejor que me diga las cosas de una vez por todas.

"¿Y bien?" se lo pregunto, mientras tomo asiento con Kagome entre mis brazos, era difícil dejarla en un lugar sin estar pendiente

"ya se que tiene tú esposa" me lo dice

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" se lo pregunto, al igual que toma asiento delante mió.

"algo que en nueve meses se cura" me lo dice, con su sonrisa demasiado amplia

"¿nueve meses?" se lo pregunto, ¿enserio?

"esta embarazada" me lo confirma.

Oh Kami, un bebé, un pedazo de cielo de ambos… eso si que era un grandioso regalo… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Kagome?...

"te dejo a solas un rato" me lo dice Mioga saliendo del consultorio

"por favor, este consultorio no es para hacer cosas de las cuales ustedes hacen" me lo dice para cerrar la puerta

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de despertar a Kagome??, tal ves si empieza con aquellos besos tenues, si eso era lo que iba hacer.

Siente como Kagome poco a poco empieza a corresponder aquel beso tenue, aforrándose más hacia mí.

Me separo de sus labios, para ver como sus ojos empiezan ha abrirse lentamente, enfocándose con los míos.

"¿donde estamos me lo pregunta?" enfocando su mirada por todo el lugar

"En el consultorio de mioga" se lo confirmo

"Oh, y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" me lo pregunta

"Ahora mismo" se lo digo

"¿ya te dijo que tengo?" me lo pregunta

"Claro, pequeña" se lo digo mientras me pongo de pie, y la dejo en el sueño

"¿y bien?" me lo pregunta

"pues estamos embarazados" se lo digo con una amplia sonrisa

"¿embarazados?" me lo pregunta

"si pequeña tu y yo seremos padres" se lo confirmo

"¿no me mientes?" me lo pregunta, acercándose hacia mis labios

"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo??, aparte hay que celebrar" se lo digo, tomándola por la cintura y alzarla mas alto que mi altura.

"Inuyasha bájame" me lo dice, mientras se ríe conmigo.

¡Oh!!, Kami me encuentro tan feliz, aquella si que es una grata sorpresa, una sorpresa que me daba la mejor de las alegrías, el saber que voy hacer papá y dentro de poco tendré a un pequeño o pequeña entre mis brazos.

Recuerdo bien que después del hospital nos fuimos a casa, hicimos el amor, la trate como lo mas delicado de mi existencia, la mantuve entre mis brazos mimándola y papachándola, dejándole en claro que estoy feliz demasiado feliz por la noticia y se muy bien que también lo esta.

"Inuyasha, ¿ya tienes listo a Inutaisho?" escucho que me lo pregunta Kagome.

"bueno, no totalmente listo, falta que le ponga el pantalón y la playera" se lo digo, mientras que veo q mi pequeño que agita sus manos de felicidad.

"tan solo apúrate, ya casi esta la comida y Ayame ya quiere a su sobrino" me lo dice, tratando de que me apure, es que no era nada fácil tratar de ponerle cosas a Inutaisho mas

"Kagome, que se espere ese lobo sarnoso, en cambio Ayame ahora voy con mi pequeño" se lo digo sin tomarle importancia

"por cierto Inuyasha, te llamo Tommy" escucho que me lo informa

"¿no sabes para que?" se lo pregunto

"no" me lo respondes, es como si estuvieras enojada de algo que no he cometido y eso se me hace demasiado raro.

"Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" se lo pegunto mientras la atrapo entre mis brazos.

"nada" me lo dice desviando mi mirada

"no por nada estas así" se lo digo, mientras me mantengo pendiente de nuestra criatura que la deje en la cama.

"es que… se, que no vamos a poder salir" me lo dices mientras me ves a los ojos

"¿Por qué dices eso?" se lo pregunto con demasiada curiosidad

"por que… cada ves que te hablan de la oficina, tu te vas" me lo recuerdas, en algunas ocasiones eso era cierto pero hoy, eso no iba a suceder

"te prometo que hoy no voy a irme a la oficina" se lo digo, viéndola a los ojos

"aparte tu misma me recomendaste a Tommy, aunque creo que ya te habla con mas respecto" se lo digo recordando el por contrate aquel muchacho.

"O vamos Inuyasha, hoy es el ultimo día, solo le doy a clases a este grupo y puedes ayudarme como los anteriores" me lo dice con una cara de suplica, por lo menos se le notan los tres meses de embarazo.

"bien, bien… de todos modos ¿Qué puedo negarte?" se lo pregunto, resignándome a la idea de volver hablar en publico.

"Pero antes de entrar debes de saber algo en especial de este grupo" me lo confiesas, a poco centímetros del salón

"¿Qué sucede?" se lo pregunto

"este, este salón, tan solo hay cinco chicas, y los demás son hombres" me lo dices.

"bueno, de eso no te preocupes" se lo digo tratando de calmar mis celos, se muy bien que debo de clamarlos antes de perder los estribos

Kagome abre la puerta del salón para escuchar que todo el murmuro antes ya esta en completo silencio, paso detrás de ella y veo que todo el salón fija sus ojos en mi, para después en la pizarra.

Me volteo y lo que no pueden ver mis ojos es que dice con letras grandes que abarca toda la pizarra "Kagome Te amo", en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era matar al individuo que le se ocurrió hacer eso.

"¿Quien escribió eso?" escucho que Kagome lo pregunta, creo que se ha dado cuenta lo molesto que estoy, bueno celoso.

"yo Kagome, verás… lo que dice ahí es verdad" se lo dice uno de los chicos que se encuentran hasta el fondo

"oh, Tommy… sabes bien que estoy casada" escucho como lo dice Kagome, con demasiada tranquilidad y yo en cambio estoy que me muero de celos.

"¿y quien es ese?" lo pregunta el mismo chiquillo que le escribió aquello a **mi **Kagome

"este…"

"soy su esposo" se lo digo al chiquillo, interrumpiendo a Kagome.

"eso tiene solución, puede divorciarse de ella, y después se casa conmigo" lo dice aquel joven demasiado descarado, cuantas ganas tengo de ir a romperle toda la cara.

"Por favor Tommy, no lo hagas enojar, no sabes de lo que es capaz" escucho como se lo dice Kagome, tratando de mantener la calma entre ambos.

"no debes de preocuparte en nada Kagome, cuando este trabajando de las empresas Colmillo, podré pagar un abogado para que te divorcies de este" lo dice el chico con una sonrisa demasiado despampanante

"¿Así que planeas trabajar en las empresas Colmillo?" se lo pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado amplia

"si" me lo dice con total descaro

"no creo que puedas, trabajar ahí, así que vete olvidando se ese empleo" se lo digo con mi sonrisa doblemente.

"¿y por que me lo dice??, ¿acaso tiene influencias ahí?" me lo pregunta

"Por supuesto" se lo digo, se muy bien que Kagome se encuentra riéndose, al igual que la clase que esta pendiente en el desafió

"Tommy, te recomiendo que si quieres entrar a trabajar ahí, no lo hagas ponerse mas celoso de lo que esta" escucho que se lo dice Kagome que se encuentra sentada en la mesa del profesor.

"Oh Kagome, vamos que puede suceder, ni que fuera el dueño" se lo dice con aquel tono despreocupado.

"Conste que trate de prevenirte" se lo dice Kagome.

"Lamento informarte diminuto hombre, que soy el dueño de las empresas Colmillo" se lo digo

"Ja!, para eso tendría que ser…"

"¿Inuyasha Taisho Ikeda?" se lo pregunto interrumpiéndolo

"si" me lo dice sin creerme

"bien como no me crees, te reto que esta misa tarde vayas a las oficinas Colmillo, y te presentes con el señor Taisho a pedirle trabajo" se lo digo con aquella amplia sonrisa.

"y si lo consigo, tu te divorcias de Kagome" me lo dice

"Ja!!, trato echo, si no lo consigues dejas de soñar con tu empleo en las compañías y te olvidas de mi esposa" eso si que era demasiado interesante y estaba claro que ya lo tenía ganado.

Hice lo que me tocaba de la clase, para después salir de la aula… se muy bien que ahora tengo que ir a la oficina y aquello me da tanta alegría.

"Inuyasha, no seas duro con el pobre" me lo dice Kagome que se encuentra alado mío

"¿Qué no sea duro con el?" se lo pregunto estacionando el carro en el estacionamiento de la empresa

"si, apenas esta creciendo recuerda que en la universidad tu eras así" me lo recuerdas, bueno era peor que el.

"bah!!, el primero me reto, tu te diste cuenta Kagome" se lo digo como una excusa por mi comportamiento

"bueno yo tan solo quiero descansar, cada ves me agoto mas, debe de ser el embarazo" me lo dices.

"¿si quieres te llevo cargando a la oficina?" se lo pregunto y ofrezco mis brazos.

"¿crees que puedas?" me lo pregunta

"¿me consideras debilucho?" se lo pregunto, como una gran ofensa y era eso una ofensa a mi fuerza

"por supuesto que no, pero ya no peso lo mismo" me lo dices

"bah!, ese no es problema" se lo digo mientras la tomo entre mis brazos, y le dejo mis llaves al conserje de la compañía.

"¿sabes Kagome?" se lo pregunto y digo a la ves

"mmmm" es la única respuesta que tengo que sus labios, estando acorrucado en mis brazos

"creo que voy a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones" se lo confieso, aquella idea que me esta rodeando desde que nos enteramos que nuestro pequeño viene en camino

"¿enserio?" me lo pregunta

"por supuesto, ¿cuándo te he mentido?" se lo pregunto

"mmmm, ¿si te contesto no te enojas?" me lo pregunta mientras se acorruca mas en mis brazos.

"bah, esta bien… pero lo prometo" se lo digo, sin querer saber que en el pasado no le cumplí algunas cosas.

Ambos entramos al ascensor… oprimo el botón del piso 20 en el cual se encuentra mi oficina, se muy bien que Kagome no le gustan las alturas.

"señor Tashio, hay alguien que lo espera en su oficina" me lo dice Mesumi.

"si no te preocupes, por cierto puedes traer unos cojines para Kagome" se lo digo

"claro señor" me lo dice, levantándose de su lugar

"por cierto tiene una cita con el joven Kouga, respecto a algunos balances de la misma empresa" me lo informa

"después le hablo a ese lobo" se lo digo, entrando con Kagome entre mis brazos.

Entro a mi oficina con Kagome entre mis brazos, veo como aquel pequeño individuo se encuentra enfrente de mi escritorio, esperando impacientemente que el señor de la compañía entre.

Entro y dejo a Kagome en mi sofá, mientras comienzo con mi pequeña venganza.

"veo que eres algo puntual" se lo digo con sarcasmo

"¿eres tu el señor Taisho?" me lo pregunta

"por supuesto, ¿Quién mas?" se lo digo

"ya te lo dijo mi secretaria, ¿o no?" se lo pregunto

"si" sin creer que el esposo de Kagome es el dueño de esas empresas.

"Para que me creas te doy el recorrido por la empresa, después de todo gane lo que acordamos en el instituto" se lo digo con mi sonrisa triunfal

"acepto" me lo dice poniéndose de pie

"Kagome, Mesumi, te traerá las cosas, pide lo que quieras" se lo digo saliendo de la habitación con aquel individuo

Las próximas tres horas, me la paso haciendo aquel recorrido particular con el alumno de mi Kagome, por lo menos aquello le enseñaría la lección a no soñar con Kagome y no meterse conmigo.

Le muestro como y cada cosa de la empresa, algunos empleados me preguntan el por que del recorrido y tan solo me limito a contestarles, diciéndoles que aquel día se pueden ir a sus casa temprano, tomándome la palabra.

Al final del recorrido que fue regresar a la oficina, tan solo veo como Mesumi sale con una charola vacía.

"su esposa me dio hace que le pidiera algo de comer, pero ahora esta descansando" me lo informa

"no te preocupes" se lo digo

"puedes retirarte, mañana no vemos" se lo digo

"¿bromea?" me lo pregunta

"por supuesto que no, y si no te vas ahora aras que cambie de parecer" se lo informo, viendo como deja la bandeja cierra los sistemas de la computadora y se despide

"bueno, ya te di el recorrido y espero que no vuelvas a intentar decir algo con Kagome, tendrás la misma edad que ella, pero es mi esposa" se lo digo.

"si señor, y me arrepiento de todo lo que dije" me lo dice, y veo que si esta avergonzado

"ya después hablare con Kagome, se que ella te aprecia machismo de la forma que me habla de ti, pero es mi esposa y creo que aquel reto que me diste fue un desafió" se lo digo.

"lo dejo señor Taisho y muchas gracias por darme el recorrido" me lo dice para entrar por el elevador

Entro a la oficina con sumo cuidado, viendo en el retrovisor que tengo, que ya todo mundo se fue a sus casas, tan solo oprimo el botón de cerrar y veo como automáticamente todo se cierra con demasiada seguridad.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde esta el sofá cama, fue una buena idea comprarlo, ahora Kagome estaba dormida ahí, bien que podía verla, me quito la corbata y el saco abriendo mi camisa los primeros tres botones, para después acercándome hacia donde se encuentra mi Kagome.

Recuerdo haberla besado lentamente, despertándola y poco a poco con mis manos me deshago de su ropa, dejándola regada por toda la oficina, después de hacer el amor, la tapo y me quede profundamente dormido con ella entre mis brazos.

Me desperté yo primero, sabiendo bien que apenas es demasiado temprano para que empiecen a llegar los empleados, así que todavía hay tiempo.

Puedo ver a mi Kagome acorrucarse mas entre mis brazos, dejando que aquella colcha nos proteja del frío de la oficina, de todos modos anoche ya había puesto el calentador.

Veo como Kagome empieza ha abrir lentamente los ojos, para enfocarlos con los míos, dando me una sonrisa de sus labios.

"buenos días" me lo dice acurrucándote mas en mi

"buenos días" se lo contesto dándole un beso en su hombro desnudo

"¿Dónde estamos?" me lo pregunta tratando de ver a tu alrededor, pero no puedes, te encuentra demasiado cómoda para alzar la cabeza

"En la oficina" se lo contesto

"¿en la oficina?" me lo pregunta algo alterada, mientras se incorpora y tapa su desnudes con la manta

"¿Qué sucede?" se lo pregunto, por la forma en la que se incorporo

"¿Qué sucede??, ¿me preguntas que me sucede??, si llega alguien y nos ve así, oh Kami… mejor me visto" me lo dices tratando de salir de la cama pero no te dejo.

"bah!!, siempre te preocupas por las cosas sin importancia, bien sabes que la oficina esta bien cerrada y no hay ningún problema, tan solo descansa" se lo digo tratando de que se calme.

"¿quieres que me calme?" me lo pregunta viéndome a los ojos

"si, disfruta de esto" se lo digo, tratando de estrecharla entre mis brazos pero no se deja.

"¿y si llega alguien y se da cuenta que pasamos la noche aquí?" me lo pregunta, tratando de salir de la cama

"oh, ¿no sabes que soy el dueño??, ¿de que te preocupas?" se lo pegunto

"bien, ¿y como voy a salir?" me lo pregunta tratando de relajarse en mis brazos

"con ropa, parte aquí tengo ropa de emergencia" se lo digo ampliamente.

"mas te vale, o si no darte por muerto" me amenaza, relajándose de nuevo entre mis brazos.

"Oye Inuyasha, ¿Cómo te fue con Tommy?" escucho que me lo pregunta, al mismo tiempo que me da una que otra caricia en mi pecho desnudo.

"bien, no es tonto el tipo" se lo digo, abrazándola mas hacia mi

"se que no es tonto, bien puede trabajar aquí" escucho que me lo empieza a decir, se muy bien donde quiere llegar Kagome, que le de trabajo cuando salga

"aparte tiene buenas calificaciones, lo único malo es que te reto, le gustan los desafíos" me lo concluye.

"mmmm, no creo que sea bueno en la empresa" se lo digo.

"vamos, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?" me lo pregunta y sugiere a la vez

"no lo se" le doy aquello como respuesta

"por favor" me lo suplica, estrechándose mas hacia mi cuerpo

"bien, pero tendrá que hacer un reporte, aparte de que me de una idea muy buena" se lo digo, abrazándola mas y respirando su aroma.

"gracias" me lo dice, de mismo modo que se separa un poco para que sus labios alcancen los míos.

Después de ello, Kagome me entrego lo que le pedí y no resulto nada mal lo que me entrego, Tommy no era nada tonto y sus ideas servían de mucho, que no me quedo de otra contratarlo y volverlo mi asistente.

"¿en que piensas?" escucho que Kagome me lo pregunta sacándome de mis recuerdos.

"recordando cuando me pediste que contratara a tu alumno" se lo confieso

"Oh" es la única respuesta que escucho de tus labios

"voy hablarle y le diré que se haga cargo, si sobrevive este día la empresa sin mi, entonces podré tener unos días enteros contigo, ¿Qué dices?" se lo sugiero, sabiendo que es una muy buena idea.

"me parece perfecto" me lo dices mientras sonríes, y me das un leve beso en los labios

"tomare a nuestro bebe y lo visto mientras haces esa llamada" me lo dices, recuperando tu animo de siempre

"si" se lo digo, yendo hacia donde esta el teléfono marcando los números de la oficina.

"Comunícame a la oficina de Tommy" se lo informo a la secretaria

"si" escucho que me lo dice para trasladarme de línea

"bueno" escucho que me contestan

"Tommy habla Taisho" se lo digo

"señor ¿Qué bueno que habla?" me lo dice con un tono aliviado

"¿Qué sucede?" se lo pregunto

"hay unos balances que necesita revisar para el procedimiento a la empresa textil" me lo informa

"mmmm, no iré, tu tendrás que hacerlo, aparte si queda esto con éxito serás recompensado" se lo digo

"pero señor…"

"pero nada, demuéstrame tu capacidad" lo interrumpo para decirle aquello.

"si señor" es lo último que escucho para dar fin a la conversación.

Salgo de la habitación, ya me he vestido algo normal, un pantalón de mezclilla, una pollera de color azul y una sudadera del mismo color, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirme hacia donde se encuentran todos, sentados en la mesa, disgustando de los alimentos que preparo Kagome.

"Vaya, hasta que sale la bestia" escucho que me lo dice Kouga, el cal esta sentado a lado de Ayame

"cállate lobo" se lo digo, tratando de cortar aquella pelea

"Por lo menos se que no te quedaste dormido como sueles hacerlo fanfarrón" me lo dice

"chicos, hay un bebé presente, par que ustedes dos den un malo ejemplo" no los dice Kagome

"bah" es mi respuesta para tomar asiento

"Lo que sea" lo dice Kouga para seguir comiendo

"estos dos no tienen remedio" lo murmura Ayame

"Inuyasha, sostén a Inutaisho, mientras voy por la mesita" me lo dice Kagome, dándome a mi pequeño en brazos.

Lo mantengo en mis piernas, mientras jugo que es un caballito y esta montado en el, veo como aplaude y nos muestra aquella sonrisa adorable, como diciéndole a todos lo bien que se la esta pasando.

"es adorable" lo dice Ayame

"se parece mucho a Kagome, eso si que es una suerte" lo dice Kouga

"¿Qué quieres decir lobo?" se lo pregunto, sin dejar de hacer aquello a mi pequeño.

"que lo único malo que saco de ti bestia, fueron tus ojos, pero creo que el bebé no va a sufrir ahora existen los pupi-lentes" me lo dice con una sonrisa idiota en su cara.

"¿quieres pelear?" se lo pregunto, tratando de mantener la clama, en cambio veo como Ayame mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, Kagome entra con la sillita y mi bebe solo se mantiene ocupado con una cuchara.

"¿por una ves en sus vidas pueden dejar de pelear?" lo pregunta Ayame

"no" lo decimos los dos al mismo tiempo

"no tienen remedio" escucho que lo vuelve a repetir

"déjalos Ayame, como se dice del odio al amor solo hay un paso" escucho que lo dice Kagome, atragantándome con mi comida del mismo modo que lo hace aquel lobo.

"Kagome, ¿Cuántos meses tiene este pequeño?" lo pregunta Ayame, la cual trata de alivianar el ambiente

"va a cumplir los seis meses" lo contesta Kagome, al igual que toma a nuestro pequeño entre sus brazos y lo sienta en aquella mesita que utiliza para comer.

"no puedo creer, apenas pienso que fue ayer cuando le hablamos Sango, Rin y yo a Inuyasha" lo empieza a decir Ayame.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba en la oficina, precisamente en una junta con el lobo, Miroku, Sesshomaru y otros jefes de diversas compañías, haciendo tratados y aparte de ello, nos encontrábamos presentado el nuevo producto de las compañías Colmillo.

"Señor taisho, tiene una llamada" escucho que entre a la sala mi secretaria para decirme aquello

"ya te he dicho que no quiero recibir llamadas" se lo digo, tratando de continuar

"este, señor… es su esposa" escucho que me lo dice

"un momento" se los digo a los de la junta, saliendo del lugar y dirigirme hacia mi oficina para tomar la llamada.

"¿Kagome?" lo pregunto tomando el ocular en mis manos

"no Inuyasha, soy yo Sango" escucho que me lo dice

"maldición Sango, me sacas de una junta importante para nada" se lo reclamo

"pedazo de animal, tu esposa esta en el hospital, si quieres ver el nacimiento de tú hijo, te recomiendo que vengas" me lo dice demasiado molesta

"estamos con Mioga" me lo dice ahora Ayame, para después colgarme

Después de la llamada recuerdo haberme salido de la oficina tomar mis cosas, las llaves del carro e ir a la sala e juntas.

"Perucho, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" escucho que me lo dice Kouga

"cállate lobo" se lo digo a Kouga

"Miroku, Sango y Ayame están en el hospital, parece ser que Kagome ya esta en trabajo de parto, tengo que ir con ella" se lo informo

"No te preocupes, terminando esto te alcanzo, quiero conocer a mi sobrino" me lo dice Sesshomaru con una sonrisa

"Ja!, tu conocer a tu sobrino, si claro" se lo digo en forma sarcástica

"Por cierto creo que Rin, esta con ellas" se lo informo, para ver como toma sus cosas rápidamente

"hermano, será mejor que te acompañe" sabiendo bien que lleva dos años tratando de que Rin le diga el si, pero sin éxito alguno, según Kagome ella si quiere al tonto de mi hermano, pero le da miedo dar el siguiente paso.

"¿ahora si quieres a tu hermano verdad?" se lo pregunto, pero solo me deja con la palabra en la boca

"ya Inuyasha, al rato Kouga y yo llegamos" me lo dice Miroku mientras abandono la sala de juntas.

El camino hacia el hospital fue de lo mas lento, trafico… mis nervios de punta, me pase tres altos, aparte del que el sapo del policía me seguía como loco, pero nada que las multas pudieran superarme.

Entre al hospital demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba enfrente de las tres mujeres, no entendía muy bien que me decían, algo de Kagome y el bebé, pero no sabía que en exactitud, vi que salio Mioga, se dirige hasta donde estoy.

"Inuyasha, Kagome pide que entres con ella" me lo informa

"acompáñame" me lo dice, para darse la vuelta

Lo sigo por un pequeño pasillo, entro a una habitación y por el mismo vidrio puedo ver a mi Kagome, estoy apunto de correr con ella pero Mioga y otros me detienen diciéndome que me tengo que poner unas cosas antes de entrar.

Me pongo todo lo que me dicen incluyendo un cubre bocas y unos guantes blancos, oh!!, Kami estoy tan nervioso.

Entro a la sala para estar a lado de mi Kagome, los especialistas incluyendo a Mioga y otras enfermeras se encuentran preparando todo, yo por mi parte tan solo tomo la mano de Kagome entre las mías, dándole palabras de aliento.

"veras que todo saldrá bien" se lo digo tratando de tranquilizarla

"estoy asustada" me lo dice, para después apretar fuertemente mi mano y gritar

Me preocupo demasiado preguntado lo que sucede, para que aquello medicuchos me respondan que son las contracciones previas al parto.

"tranquila Kagome, ya estoy contigo" se lo digo estrechando mas su mano

OH!!, Kami que todo salga bien, empiezo a rogar viendo que el trabajo de parto empieza, escuchando como dicen los doctores "Vamos señora taisho usted puede" se lo mencionan varias veces, para ver como mi Kagome empieza a empujar gritando y sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente, yo trato de darle ánimos, me siento desfallecer, me siento inútil al no poder ayudar a mi Kagome...

Escucho por toda la sala un fuerte grito de Kagome, para después verla estar un poco mas tranquila e inconsciente, a los pocos segundos el llanto de un bebé, oh!! Kami era mi bebé, el bebé de ambos.

"Inu-ya-sha" escucho que lo surra Kagome con pocas fuerzas, mientras trata de darme un apretón fuerte a mi mano, haciendo que yo gire mi cabeza hacia ella.

Lo primero que hago es quitarme aquel maldito estorbo, los guantes y el cubre boca, para después besarla, darle ánimos, decirle que estaba feliz plenamente feliz con ella, demasiado feliz por aquella familia la cual me brindo…

Me separo de sus labios, y la veo con dulzura, es mi Kagome, solo mía, al igual que aquel bebé que acaba de nacer.

"Inuyasha, ese es tu hijo" me lo dice Mioga entregándome un bultito entre mis brazos, lo recibo y empiezo a sentir que mis ojos se vuelven cristalinos.

Empiezo a verlo, aquellas facciones de un pequeño bebé, es hermoso, simplemente hermoso, me acerco hacia donde se encuentra Kagome y le muestro a nuestro pequeño ángel, lo ve, para después besarlo en la sien, en cambio yo solo derramo una lágrima de felicidad.

"¿Por qué lloras Inuyasha?" me lo pregunta Kagome al notar aquella lagrima n mi rostro, volteo mi rostro para ver aquellos ojos entre marrones y azulados.

"por que estoy feliz, feliz de tener al fin una familia" se lo contesto, lo único que recibo como respuesta es que Kagome me besa en los labios y me repite un "te amo".

"Inuyasha tenemos que llevar a este pequeño a los cuneros, y a la madre a la habitación… espera unos momentos y podrás estar con Kagome" escucho que me lo dice Mioga tomando a mi pequeño entre sus brazos, para dárselo a una enfermera, en cambio Kagome es trasladada en una camilla a una habitación, por mi parte salgo del lugar para reunirme con mis amigos.

Las primeras en recibirme fueron Sango, Ayame y Rin, preguntándome que fue, les conteste que fueron pequeño niño y que podían verlos en los cuneros, ni dicho y echo aquellas tres mujeres locas desaparecieron de mi vista, tal vez fueron a los cuneros a conocerlo, a conocer a nuevo miembro de la familia Taisho.

Por parte de Miroku recibe un "hermano es pero que para encargar al próximo hermanito de este pequeño se esperen, recuerda que hay ahora cosas para prevenir embarazos, o que ¿quieres tener mas hijos??, bueno a mi me gustaría…." Hasta ahí lo escuche por que le di un golpe en la cabeza, en aquella ocasión hacia falta Sango.

Por parte de Kouga, ni que hablamos puras tonterías "hasta que la bestia tuvo a su bebé, tan solo espero que no salga tan feo como tu" bah!!, ese lobo que importaba.

El último que faltaba era Sesshomaru, pero parece ser que se fue con las mujeres a ver al bebé de seguro fue por Rin, pero que mas daba ese tonto.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, aquel día en el cual mi vida cambio y para bien.

"Hasta que regresas a la tierra bestia" me lo dice Kouga, el cual por mi desgracia esta sentado enfrente de mi

"cállate lobo pulguiento" se lo digo para concentrarme en el ultimo platillo.

"estupida bestia" escucho que lo murmura y se que mi pequeño también lo hace, por que empieza a hablar cosas que por los demás no son entendibles pero para mi que soy su padre se perfectamente que esta maldiciendo aquel lobo sarnoso.

Terminamos la comida, Kagome y yo recogimos la mesa, aunque Ayame quería ayudarnos pero no lo permitimos, en cambio aquel lobo ni siquiera movió ningún músculo…

"En serio Ayame, lo que se te ofrezca, llámanos al celular" se lo dice Kagome, en la puerta ya estamos por salir y nosotros tenernos que irnos y dejar a ese lobo y Ayame en nuestro departamento.

"no te preocupes Kagome, no va a suceder nada" se lo dice Ayame para tranquilizar a mi esposa, pero se que eso no sucede, algunas de la ocasiones que salimos tenemos que regresar a la hora, por que Kagome no soporta dejar a Inutaisho demasiado tiempo solo.

"ya saben cualquier cosa, me hablan a celular de Inuyasha" se los recuerda Kagome, la cual ahora estoy arrastrándola hacia la puerta del elevador.

"por cierto lobo, en mi cama tienes prohibido dormir, no quiero que me contagies con tus pulgas" se lo digo antes del que las puertas del elevador se cierren

"¿dormir??, pero Inuyasha solo vamos a ver una película" me lo pregunta y afirma Kagome a la vez

Tal ves ella pensara eso, pero para mi punto de vista yo tengo otros planes para el resto de día.

La atraigo contra mi pecho, besando sus labios, sintiendo como se enrollan sus brazos en mi cuello, empiezo a disfrutar de aquel beso, dejando que el elevador nos lleve al sótano donde se encuentra nuestro carro.

Escucho, el sonido del elevador que se aproxima al piso, se abren las puertas para ver a una anciana que me sonríe desmesuradamente, y aquello me da miedo; dejo que pase, después veo que sale Kagome del elevador y después le sigo yo, antes de ello siento como alguien me toca el trasero y se ríe, salgo del elevador rápidamente con una cara de espanto que la misma Kagome se ríe de mi.

"esa anciana, un día de estoy le voy a cobrar todas las que me hace" lo murmuro, demasiado enojado, mas por aquel atrevimiento imaginar que una anciana te toque el trasero no era nada agradable y menos ser acosado por ELLA!!.

"no te rías Kagome, no es nada agradable" se lo digo entrando al carro con ella, que no para de reírse de mi.

"es que, jajá jajá, si tan solo hubieras visto tu cara" me lo dice entre risas y aquello no me da mucha gracia.

"perdóname Inuyasha, pero es que es inevitable, aquella anciana si que quiere contigo" me lo dice en broma, pero aparte de ello se estaba burlando de mí, nada mas por que cuando llegue aquel departamento esa anciana depravada se atrevía a ir a mi departamento a acosarme.

Algunas de las ocasiones, se atrevía a tocar a mi puerta, claro que yo la abría pero lo que no contaba era que tenía que estar completamente vestido de pies a cabeza, por aquella anciana depravada se atrevía a coquetear conmigo e intimidarme.

"ya tranquilízate Inuyasha, sabes que la señora Tasubi es así contigo, también con el pobre de Kouga, deberías de ver lo que la otra ves le hizo cuando vino a vernos la ultima ves, casi se lo lleva a su departamento" me lo dice ocasionando una risa en mi.

En tan solo el hecho de imaginar a Kouga en aquella situación si que era divertido, bueno por lo menos no era el único acosado por aquella depravada anciana.

Mientras manejo, veo como Kagome pone una de sus músicas clásicas que tanto le gustan, mientras platicamos de diversos temas, estaciono el carro en el estacionamiento del cine, para entrar a ver la película que Kagome tiene días pidiéndome ver, pero por cuestiones de trabajo no he podido.

Tratándose de un hombre el cual trabaja en una base militar, por cuestiones de trabajo se adentra a un misión, en la cual su aeronave se estrella, poco después recupera la conciencia dándose cuenta que esta perdido en una de las islas del atlántico, para salir de ahí recorre la isla encontrando una botella, la cual piensa que es vieja... la frota para después que una bella chica aparezca ante sus ojos, presentándose como la genio de la botella... titulada Mi Bella Genio.

Toda la película me la pase abrazando a mi Kagome, que se mantuvo recargada en mí, era una película interesante llena de comedia, y entretenida, para el momento.

Saliendo del lugar nos adentramos de nuevo al carro, pero en esta ocasión el que decidiría que haríamos sería yo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" escucho que me lo pregunta Kagome, la cual se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto.

"te tengo una sorpresa" se lo digo, parando el carro enfrente de aquellos lujos hoteles.

"¿un hotel?" me lo pregunta tratando de imaginarse que hacemos en ese lugar

"si, tan solo confía en mi" se lo digo dándole la mano, mientras le doy las llaves de mi carro al señor del valet parking.

"siempre confió en ti" me lo dice entrando conmigo al hotel

La primera en recibirnos es una recepcionista que me pregunta mi nombre, indicándome por donde tenemos que ir.

Entramos al elevador, junto con uno de los bell boy que se ocupa de llevarnos a la habitación que desde la semana pasada la tengo reservada.

El bell boy tan solo nos dice "su habitación es la 204, que tengan una agradable noche" para después dejarnos en el piso e irse por el elevador.

_tantas maneras de decir Te Amo_

Tomo a Kagome entre mis brazos, para caminar con ella hasta el numero de nuestra habitación, entrando con ella, todo se encuentra oscuro, solo la luz de la luna que se empieza a infiltrar por las cortinas semi-trasparentes.

"¿ya tenías todo esto planeado??" me lo pregunta

"¿verdad?" me lo vuelve a preguntar, al ver que no respondo, tan solo me limito a prender las veladoras de cada mesita, para dar un toque romántico.

"Inuyasha" me lo dice, dejando que yo mismo la tome, dejándola de pie enfrente de mi, poco a poco empiezo a besar su cuello, tratando de desalar los botones de la sudadera beige que lleva consigo y así lo logro solo para que quede la playera a la vista.

"y ¿si te digo que si?" se lo pregunto dando pequeños besos por todo su cuello, dejando que los suspiros salgan de los labios de Kagome.

"eres un tramposo" me lo dices, dejando que mis manos se adentren a tu playera, recorriendo toda tu espalda para llegar al sostén, del cual son un solo movimiento lo desato.

"¿desde cuando tienes planeado esto?" escucho que me lo pregunta, no quiero verla por que se muy bien que sus ojos se encuentran cerrados disfrutando de las caricias que le doy, con mis manos me deshago de la playera dejando el sostén libre.

"desde la semana pasada" lo confieso, dejando que mis manos acaricien los hombros de la chica y poco a poco empiecen a bajar las tiras de aquella estorbosa prenda que cae al suelo.

Escucho un suspiro fuerte salir de los labios de Kagome, acercándose más hacia mi cuerpo, sabiendo bien lo que ahora quiere, y por supuesto que no se lo pienso negar tan solo quiero amarla de una nueva forma, demostrarle de mil maneras que la amo, solo a ella.

_quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

Escucho una pequeña risita, no se por que la causa de la risa, pero tan solo me separa de su cuello y hombros, dejando rastros de mis besos, para verla fijamente.

Veo aquella sonrisa que tanto me gusta, aquellos ojos que se encuentran escondidos, aquella cara angelical que tanto me gusta, que se que sin ella no puedo vivir.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" se lo pregunto

"nada" me lo dice, abriendo sus ojos, dejándome ver aquel brillo.

"¿nada?" se lo digo alzando una ceja, sin creerle nada de lo que me dice

"es solo que…" me lo dices pero después te quedas callada.

"¿es solo que?" te lo pregunto

"que te amo" me lo dices, para rodear con tus brazos mi cuello y pegarte hacia mi cuerpo medio desnuda.

"¿me amas?" se lo pregunto, a la ves rodeando con mis manos su cintura desnuda, sintiendo como el pantalón sigue siendo algo molesto, mas que demasiado molesto en el cuerpo de Kagome.

"de la misma manera en la que tu me amas" me lo susurra a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Tomo sus labios entre los míos, envolviéndolos completamente, todo para terminar con lo que empecé mí meta en esos momentos _"desnudar a Kagome"_.

Siento como Kagome empieza a desabrochar mi chamarra, para continuar con mi camisa, tocando con sus finas manos mi pecho semi desnudo, tan solo quitar aquellas molestas prendas y tal ves ambos estaríamos igual por un par de minutos.

Me separo de sus labios para ver aquel rostro que tanto me gusta, ve como sus mejillas se encuentran encendías y sus labios demasiado hinchados, deleitándome por aquella vista.

Tan solo rogaba que si me tocaba volver a nacer en este mundo, que mi vida fuese destinada de nuevo con Kagome, con mi Kagome, esperando el volver a nacer sea solo contigo.

Me inclino hacia delante, para besar los labios de mi Kagome, dejando que mis propias manos se aferren a su espalda; las manos de mi Kagome en mi pecho, tratando de alcanzar con sus labios más profundidad, haciendo que ella misma se pose de puntitas.

Mi playera junto con mi chamarra ya se encuentran en el suelo, y aquello lo se por que siento el aire acondicionado en mi espalda y se siente demasiado fresco mas por la temperatura de mi propio cuerpo.

Doy unos pasos hacia enfrente con mi Kagome, para llegar a lo que es la cama, perfectamente bañadas de pélatelos de rosas rojas y blancas, la tumbo en ella para que algunos pétalos caigan entre nosotros.

Kagome se separa de mis labios, para verme tan solo a mis ojos, dibujando aquella sonrisa, en cambio yo tan solo quiero contemplarla, tal ves ahora que estamos en estas condiciones sea correcto que me ponga algo para evitar un embarazo, pero se que si hay un hermanito para Inutaisho será bienvenido.

Oh!! Kami, soy tan feliz, tan feliz de tener a esta esposa, amiga y amante a mi lado, a mi pequeño… era completo un hombre completo que gracias a Kagome soy así, completo en todos los sentidos, tan solo ahora rogaba el tener la vida suficiente para demostrar lo que ella mi esposa me ha hecho a base de su amor, el cambio que ha tenido en mi del cual estoy completamente agradecido.

_quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

"arreglaste todo ¿verdad?" me lo pregunta, sabiendo bien que aquel arreglo en la habitación era hecho por mi, bueno no directamente pero si lo mande a decorar

"si" confirmándole sus sospechas

"¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las rosas rojas y blancas?" me lo pregunta, con curiosidad, pero con inocencia

"¿Cómo no voy a saberlo?" se lo digo

"si llevamos cinco años de conocernos" se lo concluyo, besando la comisura de sus labios.

Sabiendo bien que el mundo exterior para nosotros no existe en este momento, tan solo somos nosotros dos, solo los dos.

Arg!!, hecho un gruñido, que es bien percibido por Kagome, aquello ocasiona una risita en ella en medio del beso, pero que mas da.

"eres un tonto" escucho que me lo dice, ocasionando que me separe de aquel beso

"¿Qué dijiste?" se lo pregunto alzando mi ceja derecha, tratando de no castigarla por ello, pero tal vez sea correcto castigarla de la forma mas deliciosa que excite

"un tonto" me lo repite, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿puedo saber por que?" se lo pregunto

"por que, no sabes como quitar unos pantalones" me lo dice con una risita.

_me alcance la vida  
todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

"te voy a demostrar como el gran Inuyasha planea hacerte el amor" se lo digo con una sonrisa traviesa que se bien que no intimida a Kagome, mas bien hace que la excite mas.

Después de aquellas palabras, tan solo me levanto para quitarme los pantalones dejándome con el bóxer que a cambio de Kagome tan solo me ve, se que se ha dado cuenta que mi virilidad ya se encuentra recta y estoy demasiado excitado como parar en esta situación.

Me acerco a ella peligrosamente, con una sonrisa en mis labios demasiado seductora, viendo sus pechos, aquellos preciosos pechos que tanto me gusta lamer, morder y chupar, y aquello era lo que en esos momentos iba hacer.

Siento como Kagome empieza a moverse debajo de mi al sentir cada roce de mi boca en cada uno de sus pechos un gemido sale de sus labios al igual que un suspiro, dejándome con mas ansiedad de ella, de mi Kagome.

De un momento a otro mis manos bajan hacia donde se encuentran la abertura de su pantalón al mismo que mis labios empiezan hacer un recorrido desde el nacimiento de sus senos al ombligo para bajar a su vientre ya liberado de aquellas molestosas prendas, dejándola a mi merced completamente desnuda.

Antes de tomarla entre mis brazos me deshago de la ultima prenda en mi cuerpo, para después empezar con aquel ritual el en el que solo Kagome y yo somos uno mismo, en el cual con el quiero expresarle cuanto la amo, cuanto pienso en ella y el por que quiero que mi vida solo mis vida sea para ella y nuestra familia, aquella familia que tan solo Kagome podrá brindarme.

Empiezo a besarla lentamente, dejando que sus suspiros y uno que otro gemido estén por toda la habitación, sin importar que ella me ruegue hacerla mía en aquellos momentos, tan solo quiero darle placer, hacerla estallar…

Beso cada centímetro de su piel, de pies a cabeza para regresar de nuevo a sus labios de los cuales me entretengo por un largo tempo.

Siento como mi Kagome, ya se encuentra de bajo de mi preparada para recibirme, moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías, sus piernas separadas, lista para aquellas salvajes embestidas vengan.

_que me alcance la vida  
para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das_

Solo siento como el ritmo de ambos empieza a aumentar, las uñas de mi Kagome clavadas en mi espalda, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos por aquel ejercicio del cual acabamos de hacer.

Poco a poco el ritmo empieza a descender, tan solo para que yo mismo caiga del lado derecho de la cama, dejando que los mismos pétalos se añadan a nuestro cuerpo.

Me levanto de la cama y tomo a mi Kagome entre mis brazos, para destenderla y acomodarla dentro de si.

Se acorruca en mi pecho, tratando de tranquilizar aquella respiración, hacerla una paulatina y tranquila.

"Tan solo espero que me alcance la vida para ti y mi pequeño" lo susurro, para después abrazar fuertemente a Kagome.

"¿mmmm?" escucho que me lo dice, tal ves no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dije.

"te amo" se lo digo al mismo tiempo que beso su sien.

"yo también" me lo dice, para después caer al mundo de los sueños, aquella noche si que había sido pensada, pero no iba hacer la última…. Tan solo espero _"Que me alcance la vida, para ti Kagome y nuestro pequeño"…._

**...Fin...**

**Bueno antes que nada, este es el primer short-fic que hago tan largo, los demás son de pocas paginas, pero créanme me gusto mucho la idea.**

**Si no les gusto lo comprenderé, al ver que algunos piensen que es aburrido y lamentan haberse tomado tanto tiempo en este. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, aunque me tarde demasiado tiempo… XD**

**Por cierto quiero decirles que la película donde según esto Inuyasha da un pequeño resumen es uno de mis próximos fics, pueden ver los resúmenes de ellos en este url, haber que les parecen las ideas ****ñ_ñU!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
